Akuma-Sensei
by TheDeadGirlRisen
Summary: After the bell test from hell the three newly named Team Seven have to learn to work together fast or suffer the consequences from their scary sensei. In which Naruto is already inventing his own seals, Sasuke loves explosions, Sakura gets along with a certain snake loving person a bit to well for the rest of Konoha, and two people start getting along to the horror of everyone.
1. The Hell Bell test

**Chapter One: The Hell Bell Test**

* * *

Naruto was doodling on a piece of paper. At least that's what his teammates Sasuke and Sakura thought as they waited on their new sensei to arrive so they could take the test to determine if they actually could become genin.

What his teammates didn't realize was that Naruto wasn't actually doodling, no he was drawing a basic seal to allow him to better blend in with nature. The seal would absorb any of his chakra that left his body and wasn't being used for a jutsu and transform it into nature chakra and surrounding him in a thin layer.

The seal once activated would only last about a half hour before it burned out so he was drawing a few of them, them burning out was also one of the reasons he couldn't make it a permanent seal on him. He didn't actually have any on him physically yet, on his clothing sure, but he had only thought of making the seals into tattos recently since he just learned the kage bunshin and learned about having the fox sealed into his gut.

Sealing he had always loved doing fuinjutsu but to be able to hold something as fearsome as the Kyuubi into him, that was just amazing. So now he wanted to prove to himself that his fuinjutsu skills were not some 'worthless hobby' he would make something completely awesome! Dreams of being named hokage for his fuinjutsu skills with jiji down on the ground defeated raced through his head.

Finishing the seals he put them away subtly placing one of the paper tags on his arm underneath his jumpsuit, one pulse of chakra would activate it. About an hour later the third hour since they showed up and Kakashi finally showed up in a puff of smoke alerting his students to his presence eliciting Sakura and Naruto to shout simultaneously "Your late!"

"Maa maa, I got lost on the road of life." he stated simply not even looking up from his orange book that had the number 18 on it and crossed out with a giant red stop symbol. The book which they could clearly see was labeled, 'Icha Icha: Paradise' Sakura twitched at seeing the book muttering to herself about perverts. Sasuke's face was carefully blank while Naruto just rolled his eyes a bit of a grin on his face.

Kakashi than took a few minutes to explain to them that they had to get a bell off of him before the timer went off and if they didn't than he would be failing them. Than with a bit of advice "Come at me with the intent to kill." the bell test started. The three genin jumped away quickly hiding and Naruto activated his seal completely hiding from any chakra sensors. Than finding the seal on his outfit he pushed a bit of chakra into it and his outfit changed to one that blended in perfectly with the forest environment. His hat also appeared covering his hair.

Smirking he shifted around to the back as he watched Sasuke attack Kakashi. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike he than quickly and silently dashed towards his teacher and reached for a bell.

Only for Kakashi to disappear and him to be faced with a giant fireball coming towards him. Eyes widening in panic he felt heart stopping fear enter him. His life flashed before his eyes, he saw himself as a child sitting on the swingset as other children played together.

He saw himself standing by himself as a crowd laughed at him for being a failure.

A montage of Sakura hitting him for trying to be her friend and go on a date with her.

Sasuke always being ahead of him.

He hadn't even accomplished his dream yet.

He had so much to live for so much to do!

 _He didn't want to die._

With some instinct he clasped his hands together in a tiger seal at the last moment and he saw something shot out of the ground faster than he could see stopping the fire, but whatever had stopped it disappeared with the last of the fire.

"Naruto?" He heard a voice ask faintly.

His eyes were still wide but slowly he looked around and saw the burnt ground in front of him and that he was unharmed, "I'm still alive?" he muttered slightly shocked.

A hand waved in front of his face startling him and causing him to fall backwards. "Glad to see you back with us. Are you alright? I would hate if you died on me before I could fail you Hokage-sama would force me to do the paperwork if you did." Kakashi asked blandly already turning back to his book.

"I'm fine… just shocked." Naruto answered truthfully a bad feeling settling into his gut about how the man asked the question.

The man gave a slow nod, "What jutsu did you use to protect yourself?" he asked a curious tone in his voice his eyes still on his book.

Naruto shook his head frowning as he answered honestly, "I don't know it just appeared."

It was at that time the bell went off. They were led back to the posts were Sakura was tied to the post. "Why am I the one tied to the post sensei?" she asked.

The man gave her an eye grin that seemed to actually be frightening as he stated bluntly, "Oh that's because you were the most useless one out of the three. In fact your one of the most useless kunoichi I have ever seen. You didn't do anything during this test besides for faint after witnessing a basic genjutsu" The girl gaped at him tears filling her eyes.

The other two boys were left gaping, Sasuke through a slight eye widening and his mouth falling open just a bit and Naruto had a full blown comically wide eyes and mouth all the way down to the ground.

"Of course you two are pathetic as well, but at least you two aren't the worst I've seen. Tall dark and broody has a small bit more chakra than your average genin, but that's about all you have going for you, your strategy was poor and your taijutsu pathetic. I didn't even notice you had any skills other than that pathetic fireball. More like an ember." the white haired man said viciously causing Sasuke to wince and scowl glaring at the man.

"Than we come to our last member the dead last of your year. High stealth skills from what I saw to be able to sneak up on me, but otherwise poor awareness of your environment as you didn't know what duck-butt was up to. If you even have any other skills I can't comment since I didn't see any of them, but based on the academy reports I would say they are non existent as well." Naruto fell down a black cloud over his head.

"In short, you three are probably the worst students I have ever seen and have no chance of being anything more than failures. You three didn't even guess the true reasoning of the test did you?"

"True reason?" Sakura parroteted.

"Yes do you really expect three freshly released baby faced genin such as yourself can actually face off against a jonin like me and win?" he asked derisively his singular eye glaring at them. He paused for a moment to let the question sink in, "No you three have no chance of beating me, which is why the true purpose of this test was not to get the bell by yourself… but to work together and try and get a bell by working together."

"But there was only two bells…?" Sakura questioned out loud slowly as her tears started to fade away "You… purposely set it up so we would fight against each other, didn't you?" She asked her eyes widening in realization.

"Of course in the purpose of being _fair_ as was requested… I will be giving you a second chance." The white haired man said his one visible eye narrowed at them and Naruto could almost feel the hatred and disdain pouring off of the man. He had heard rumours from a few of the older kids about the 'one eyed white haired bastard' but he didn't think they were true. He didn't think that anyone could truly be cruel enough to drive a kid to suicide. But this man did this man truly was cruel enough. Naruto shuddered as that one menacing eye stared into them directly as if staring into there very soul and judging them unworthy of even existing.

"We will be having a retest after lunch, do not feed the useless pink monstrosity." he said turning and vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Y-you know I heard rumours about kakashi before we started but I didn't believe them… bow I do." Naruto muttered to the other two.

"What rumors?" Sasuke asked coal black eyes narrowing in on him.

"I heard that he drove a kid to suicide and a few others into depression in which they tried but were luckily stopped in time."

"W-wow" Sakura muttered scared.

"Guys I may want to be a ninja and be hokage… but should we really try and get this guy as our sensei? If the man hates us than…" Naruto trailed off.

"Than what if he doesn't bother to train us?" Sasuke finished for him.

"M-maybe w-we should f-fail from him and h-hope for a better s-sensei." Sakura suggested timidly stuttering like Hinata.

Naruto hesitantly nodded, "We would be better off training by ourselves than with a sensei who hated us."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment before agreeing he needed to get stronger… but Kakashi didn't look like he would train them. "Lets just eat." he muttered cutting Sakura free who nodded shakily as the three ate together.

The sky seemingly blackened and in a flash of lighting a white haired one eyed demon appeared in front of them causing them to scream and jump back. "How dare you three disobey my rules" he hissed at them as they stumbled backwards tripping and falling down there eyes wide. "YOU dare to break the rules?" He questioned them his hair seeming to glow like lightning as suddenly the lightning and thunder stopped the dark clouds disappear and he gave them a grin with his eye. "You pass."

The three newly passed genin did the only logical thing when they realized this demon in front of them was now there permanent sensei.

They screamed.

The three genin looked at each other and unconsciously huddled closer together as Kakashi stepped in front of them his eye still seemingly grinning mockingly down at them. "Now now my cute little genin… you realized that the true purpose of this test was to enforce teamwork. So here's a little life advice for you." he said as the air around him stilled and became threatening once again, "Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who don't protect their comrades are scum worse than the lowest lowlifes." the air seemed to crackle around him, "So if I ever see any of your hurting each other in any way shape or form then I will make all of you suffer together." he said a sadistic gleam in that smiling demonic black void eye of his. "Meet tomorrow 5 AM at the front gate. Do not be late." with that last bit he chuckled darkly and he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The newly minted Team Seven stared at each other one thought going through their mind, 'What have we gotten ourselves into?'

* * *

 **A/n Well... what do you think of Kakashi so far? A lot more brutal than his anime self *sweatdrops* anyways I'm not going to try to bash any characters. Well this is hopefully the** **beginning** **of something fun. This story will either be called Akuma-sensei, or Fuinjutsu Ghost. Please Review to tell me what you think even if its just to tell me I'm the worst author ever. Bye all of you!**

 **~Dead**


	2. After Effects and Training Terror

**Chapter Two: After Effects and Training Terror**

* * *

Team seven sat in silence for five minutes before one of them finally worked up the courage to say "Perhaps we should spend the rest of the day learning about each other… we wouldn't want to accidentally hurt each other." Naruto suggested quietly shaking in fear.

"He's an Akuma." Sakura muttered in fear.

Despite always hating being called a demon and hating that word Naruto could agree with what she was saying. That man… was evil "Akuma-sensei" Naruto agreed shuddering.

"Akuma-sensei…" Sasuke muttered looking around suspiciously. "Let go to my apartment."

The three went to Sasuke's apartment. The first thing Naruto noticed was the dying plants. His love for nature coming through he instantly went over to the plants and started fussing over them giving them water and moving them closer to the window after opening the blinds neither of his teammates noticing how the plants already looked healthier and more green than before.

"Alright let's go over everything about ourselves." Sakura said more confident. "I'll start." She said getting nods from the two boys. "My name is Haruno Sakura I like…" here she giggled smiling at Sasuke who shuddered slightly. "I well I wanted to be a medic ever since I was little, but they don't accept civilians into the program so now that I'm a genin I can work towards my goal of becoming a medic nin." Sakura started with a shrug, "I dislike loud people who don't know the meaning of being quiet." She said with a pointed look at Naruto, "I also dislike anyone who mentions my forehead. And my dream, besides for-" here she broke out into another giggle fit that was actually a bit creepy with how she was staring at Sasuke, "my dream would be to study bloodlines and figure out how to transfer them to none clan people without their being a chance of dying, I want to learn all about different bloodlines." She stated with a small innocent looking grin.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other debating who would go next for a minute. "You know who I am. Basically what I said at the meeting is all you need to know about me. Do not stand in my way of getting stronger and we will have no problem." Sasuke stated.

Naruto frowned but shrugged it off, as long as they worked together in front of Kakashi-sensei the demon wouldn't make them suffer right? "Im Naruto! I like ramen plants and my precious people! I dislike people who hate others for no reason. I'm learning fuinjutsu." he stated simply itching to pull out his brush and start creating.

With the effect of meeting the so called Akuma-sensei having finally dispersed the three returned to their normal behaviour as Sasuke kicked them out of his apartment, Naruto asked Sakura on a date and she hit him before leaving and so he decided to go hope.

Everything was the same.

 _Everything was different._

Naruto walked towards his apartment frowning to himself, for a brief moment it had seemed like all three of them could get along, but then it was gone shattering like a mirror. Walking along the path he paused as he spotted a building he had never really paid attention to. But for some reason it was pulling at him to notice it.

The building seemed rather plain with the windows being covered in dark curtains. Curiosity getting the better of him he walked over to the shop and opened the door. The first thing he noticed once his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room was that there was a large circular table in the center covered in many various symbols and kanji. "Greetings youngling." A voice called out from the side scaring him as he jumped and turned to see a middle age woman.

"Hey!" he replied with a grin as she didn't seem to mind him being here. "What is this place?"

"The spirit shack." The woman replied with a small smile, "My family has for generations allowed us to help people speak with the spirits that surround this world."

"Spirits?"

"Yes some call them ghosts. Would you like to talk with a spirit?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know of who you are. I know of your situation, every child though should at least know their parents. I am simply offering you a chance, there is no guarantee they are in spirit form."

"Do I have to pay?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"As this is a first time no, but to speak more it would cost money."

"So how does this work?" he asked as she sat him down in a seat overlooking the board.

"My kekkei genkai allows me to have a spirit be able to move this marker." she said holding up a bone white disk. "Spirits can not interact with our world normally and this allows you to ask questions and for them to respond." She placed the white disk in the center and placed her hands on either side of Naruto's face. Feeling a slight tug on his chakra he was shocked to feel it being released out in a small wave.

The woman released him and smiled, "Wait one minute before asking any questions, this gives the spirit time to come to you in case they were checking on someone else at the time."

So Naruto waited. Finally after what seemed like forever he asked, "Is anybody here?"

To his schock the white disk started moving to the yes symbol. "A-are you one of my parents?" To his dismay the piece moved to no.

"Are my parents here?" The disk stayed on no.

Not knowing what else to ask he went quiet, "Who are you then?" he finally asked.

The disk moved for a bit forming a full sentence when all was put together, 'A watcher over the village.'

"Did you know my parents?"

The disk moved to no. Naruto stayed quiet sad over the fact that his hope of knowing who his parents are was crushed, unknowingly tears started forming at his eyes. The disk started moving, 'Train hard. Protect your comrades. And always carry the will of fire. Konoha is your home, the shinobi your brothers and sisters. The hokage your grandfather. Train to protect your home and you shall always be hailed as someone worth.' the disk spelled out slowly.

"Thank you spirit-san" Naruto said after a moment. He may not have spoken to his parents or even learned who they were. But he had met a spirit! Which was amazing what if there was a way to speak with them more easily? He didn't want to have to pay every time he wanted to speak with a spirit. And what if he could see them? The possibilities were endless.

Grinning he thanked the old woman as he bounded to his house his mind racing through all the seals he knew and trying to figure out how to make it so he could communicate with spirits. Being as that it was only mid afternoon he abruptly changed direction and went to the library henging himself as he did so.

Once in the library he started looking around and found multiple books on the subjects of spirits and ghosts. He also found a dusty fuinjutsu tome he hadn't found before considering it was hidden behind one of the spirit books he had grabbed. He returned to his apartment with many books checked out under a false name.

He spent a few hours studying before going to sleep at ten, after all he had an early day tomorrow. At 4:30 his alarm went off and he slowly got up heating up a cup of noodles as he went to his dresser to pull out his clothes, ignoring the piece of paper on the dresser he went to pull out his outfit only to find his jumpsuit gone.

Warily he grabbed the piece of paper.

' _Naruto! Your outfit is pathetic. I took the liberty to get some better clothes for you and the rest of your team-mates. Wearing the mask is non optional as my team you will wear the mask. Or else.'_

Naruto shuddered as he could almost feel a residue of that threatening aura on the note. Pulling out the clothes he sweatdropped. The outfit consisted of a black mesh shirt with dark blue pants. There was also a jacket that was white with green stripes down the on the clothes he realized that the black mesh shirt was connected to a mask that went up his neck and covered his nose and whisker marks.

Sighing he put on the open toed black shoes. Grabbing his forehead protector he put it on. Grabbing his cup of noodles he quickly scarfed it down before he headed out to meet his team at the front gate. When he arrived he saw that Sasuke and Sakura were there both of them also in different clothes. Sasuke's was the least different as he seemed to just have a mask attached to his clothes.

Sakura was wearing a simple dark brown yukata that had a brown mask connected to it. Both of them were glaring at there clothes. Naruto while he hated the the clothes were forced upon him like this actually liked them. Besides for the mask the clothes felt comfortable.

At Five o'clock on the dot two people arrived in green monstrosities. "Ah hello! You three must be my most youthful rival's new students. I am Maito Gai" He said cheerfully grinning at them. "Your sensei has told me that you three will be joining me and my youthful student Lee during our morning warm ups before heading to your team training ground to meet him.

The next two hours were the most pain filled hours the three members of team seven have ever gone through as the green demon made them run laps around konoha at breakneck speed. Finally once it was seven am team seven went to training field seven and seeing that there sensei wasn't there collapsed exhausted.

Thirty minutes later Kakashi arrived his eye smiling at them kindly, "hello my cute little genin. I hope the warm up wasn't to bad. Now aren't you three adorable!" he said awwing over them as he ruffled Sasuke's hair. Looking at Naruto he frowned. "Your clothes look fine… but you should grow your hair out." the silver haired man decided nodding. "Same to you Sasuke-chan your hair just looks like a ducks butt. And Sakura dye your hair if your keeping it long or cut it short, pink is just a way to obvious color for a ninja."

The man smiled at them before the threatening aura was suddenly there in full force. "Now today we shall begin working on your skills." the very air itself stilled as it crackled the sky darkening. "The first and one of the most important things to any shinobi's survival is speed. Speed is the key. You must be able to see fast opponents, dodge fast strikes and move fast." Akuma-sensei stated as the three genin started sweating under the killing intent the man was leaking.

Suddenly the man held up both his hands eight kunai held in his hands as he threw them. "Start running my little pincushions!" he said his voice cheerful and bubbly as the three genin ran.

They ran, and ran and ran some more. They had tried everything to get Akuma-sensei off of their backs. But no matter what he kept following all of them… even when they split up. Hours passed and Kakashi wasn't slowing down, no in fact he was speeding up and they were getting even more light cuts there new clothes being shredded by the very man who gave it to them.

A bell ringed and Kakashi suddenly stopped. "Alright now were going to take a small break for lunch and then we will get a mission." Kakashi led them to a barbecue place where to the three genin's surprise they saw team eight and ten there as well sitting at a large table. Kakashi went over and sat on one seat. "Naruto you will sit next to me today." the man stated in a falsely pleasant tone.

"H-hai sensei" Naruto said cursing the fact that he stuttered. Sakura and Sasuke sent him pitying looks as they sat across from him.

The other man glanced over, "So Kakashi how are your students?"

Kakashi gave him an eye grin, "Oh there wonderful! Just look at them already taking after me." he answered.

"What's with the clothing change loser?" Kiba barked out at him raising an eyebrow.

"Sensei had us three wear more suitable ninja clothes." Sakura answered seeing as Naruto was too pale. And the reason why was obvious to team seven as Kakashi was still smiling that eye smile of his.

"I never thought I would see the day that you would wear something other than orange. Your still a loser that Akamaru could beat by himself though." Kiba taunted Naruto a smirk on his lips.

Quietly, so that only team seven heard him speak Kakashi whispered, "Do not respond to the other teams, they are below you. You are my genin and you will crush them in time, do you understand?"

The three noded "Hai sensei" they all said a bit pale.

"What is up with you guys your acting weird." Choji asked.

"Yeah forehead, you'll never get Sasuke-kun looking like that. Why would he ever date clanless-civilian-trash like you." Ino added flipping her hair.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered lazily eating a piece of pork.

The whole group stopped its chattering as they all felt Kakashi's threatening aura. "I will not have you talking to my team like that. They are my genin now and if you insult them that means you're insulting _me_. So you will stop with the insults towards my students." The air became dark and a rumble of thunder could be heard. " _Or else_ " He threatened his eye grinning all the while.

The three remained silently watching as Kakashi pulled out his orange book and started reading somehow eating his food without showing his face. Naruto looked around gave a mental debate and pulled out his book on spirits.

Discreetly observing everyone else eating he pulled his food towards him and tried to eat. Only he paused when he saw Sakura had the same idea and was stopped trying to lower the mask. Akuma-sensei hadn't moved but he's threatening aura froze them all the same causing them to start sweating bullets.

"Perhaps we should go get our mission now?" Sasuke asked his voice holding a faint wobble in it.

Kakashi beamed with an eye smile. "Ah yes." He said standing up the three genin quickly following. They were lead to the hokage tower were they were assigned a D-rank mission of… wait for it… pulling weeds. The three genin went to do the job as a welcomed break from Akuma-sensei throwing pointy objects at them.

But it didn't stop. He continued to throw weapons at them. When they were done with the first mission they did a second and then a third all the while dodging various weapons. They finished the three missions in three hours and then Akuma-sensei took them to a shinobi gear store and bought them weights. For Sasuke it was thirty pound leg weights, For Sakura fifteen pound arm weights. And for Naruto he bought arm and legs at twenty pounds.

He told them they wouldn't get weapons now but that they should start thinking about it so that they could know what weapon they would use in case they needed it. That shopping trip took an hour and now Akuma had them running even more laps around the village. Apparently the pace Gai and the clone had gone at this morning was slow for them and they had only done ten laps in the two hours.

Akuma-sensei expected them to now do twenty laps in the two hours with the weights on. So the three ran around Konoha like there lives depended on it. And not knowing exactly how Akuma-sensei would punish them… it just might.

Three exhausted preteens separated as Kakashi dismissed them for the day and they went to there homes two of them to spend their time alone. One brooding and plotting vengeance, the other quietly starting to work on a new seal.

* * *

 **A/N Well this is** **definitely** **a fun story to write! Please let me know what you think any** **guesses** **or suggestions for future events, I have a few things planned out but this is mostly a fun story.**

 **Err Forgot the Disclaimer so ya I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **~Dead**


	3. Sakura's Sorrow

**Chapter Three: Sakura's Sorrow**

* * *

She walked through the bustling streets of Konoha smiling a grim tired yet proud smile. The training was hard and she had at one point fainted only to have her teammates waker her up and help her finish. Somehow she didn't expect graduating to be like this.

But she was happy.

Kakashi-sensei was nice, scary, but nice. He had defended them against the other teams who scorned them for wearing what there sensei gave them. They didn't believe they could become strong, maybe Sasuke-kun. But her and Naruto? To them they were trash.

She wanted to prove them wrong. She wasn't going to be some weak little girl they could push around. A glint in her eyes she decided it was time for a change. Kakashi-sensei had given them new clothes and had given them advice about hair, so she was going to take him on it, besides she had noticed that it had gotten in the way during training earlier.

Stopping at a shinobi hair salon she waited patiently for her turn as she browsed hairstyles. Picking one she pointed to it and the hair stylist got to work on cutting her hair into layers the longest strand of hair only an inch long. Looking in the mirror she smiled pleased with the hair cut.

Smiling she went home. Stepping into the house she heard clanging in the kitchen and saw her dad reading the newspaper. "Good evening Tou-san" She greeted gently to let him know she was home. He looked up his mouth open before he paused his eyes narrowing as he glance at her. She hid a wince, this was the first time her parents would see her today since she had left before either of them woke up.

"What are you wearing? And what happened to you beautiful long hair?" He demanded his eyes wide in shock.

"Ah, well sensei gave us better clothes to wear as a ninja. And my hair kept getting in the way so I decided to get it cut." She said smiling proudly.

Her mother poked her head out the kitchen and shrieked. "What's wrong?" Sakura demanded immediate looking around for the threat a kunai in her hands.

"You're covered in cuts and bruises! What happened to you?! Your so hurt?"

Sakura flushed, "Kaa-san! Its nothing. This is just the results from training." she said calmly hoping to put her mother at ease.

"Nothing? Nothing!" Her mom screeched. "That is not nothing your all cut up! Training was never like that in the academy! A bruise sure but not being cut up and stained by dry blood!"

Sakura frowned not understanding why her mom was worried, the cuts were that big and while they stung she could ignore the pain. "Of course it's not like the academy Kaa-san, now that I'm a genin my training has to step up if I ever want to succeed." She pointed out logically.

Her father frowned, "Sakura-hime I know you said you wanted to be a ninja, but I think this foolish dream of yours has gone on long enough. It's time for you to quit playing around and start learning how to be a proper woman like your Kaa-san."

Sakura froze her eyes widening, 'Foolish dream?' she thought in disbelief her father's words echoing in her mind. 'Playing around?' She glared at them. "This is not some foolish dream Tou-san, Kaa-san! I really do want to be a ninja. And once I'm good enough I will become a medic-nin and help to save the lives of my comrades and ally's." She stated passionately.

She may have slacked off during the academy and became distracted by Sasuke-kun, but these past couple of days have reminded her of what her true dream is. What her real goals were.

And now that she remembered, she wasn't going to let anybody stand in her way! Shannaro! Her Inner voice declared.

"Don't be silly," Her mother scolded, "I thought that if I let you go to the academy you would see just what sort of monstrous world the ninja have to deal with and quit yourself. I guess we'll just have to withdraw you ourselves."

Panic welled up. They were trying to take this away from her! "What?! You can't do that." She said shaking her head.

"I can and I will. Just look at yourself honey. Your in some kind of trashy black outfit with that kami cursed mask on your face and your cut up and bruise. You're barely even able to stand right now!" Her mother stated sternly.

"That's because I was training! I'm not going to quit being a ninja! I'm not going to abandon my teammates, Sasuke-kun and Naruto!" She said.

Suddenly her parents tensed. "Naruto as in the Uzumaki boy?" Her father asked.

Sakura frowned but nodded. Her mother scowled, "Im taking you off tonight. I will not allow my daughter to be on the same team as that monster." She spat coldly grabbing her and draggining her to the Ninja archive.

Her father followed ignoring her pleas for them to stop. They went right up to a chunin who had spiky black hair and a bandage across his nose. "We wish to take our daughter out of the shinobi ranks."

The teen glanced up at them. "Name?" He asked tilting his head as he stared at all of them. From her mothers, Mebuki, cold face to her to her father's, Kizashi, hard expression all the way to her sad expression.

"Haruno Sakura." Her mother stated.

He glanced at her, "I was not asking you ma'am. For a ninja to retire from shinobi and Kunoichi ranks they have to request it themselves. Once they are genin it is up to them to decide to retire or not. Only ninja's of hire rank can suspend them from duty, and only the hokage can expel them from our ranks." He spoke calmly while leafing through some papers stopping at one.

Sakura nearly weeped in relief.

"She is our daughter! We do not want her as a ninja."

The teen's eyes narrow, "Than you should not of let her sign up to be a Kunoichi. Our business is done, you have no reason for being here unless Haruno-san herself wishes to pull out."

"Tell him." Her mother stated glaring down at her.

"I wish…" She started seeing the pleased looks on her mother's face before she smirked and stated head raised, "To continue to be a Kunoichi of Konoha! I will not let my teammates down." She stated.

The black haired man smiled at her. "Than it is decided you will continue to be a shinobi."

Her father scowled, "Sakura, if you don't quit right now you will be disowned from the Haruno family. We will not allow you to live in our house any longer. We will not tolerate this disrespect from you young lady."

Sakura stared wide eyed. They were going to disown her over this? Why would they ever say something like that?

The realization slammed into her like a punch in the gut from Akuma-sensei. "You don't love me." She muttered outloud tears slowly leaking down her face.

Her mother frowned, "Of course we do thats why were pulling you out being a stupid ninja is much to dangerous for you."

All of the ninjas scowled at her. Mebuki held firm though and continued glaring at Sakura. "No you don't" Sakura stated bravely clenching her fists in defiance, "If you truly loved me you would allow me to continue with my dream and let me be a ninja." Here she gulped. "Which is why I will continue being a Kunoichi! I will not let anyone stand in _my_ path. I will accomplish my dreams no matter _who_ stands in my way." She declared fire in her eyes.

"Fine! Then your disowned." Her father spoke. "Don't bother coming back to us unless your ready to admit we were right and you quit trying to be some ninja." With that they turned and walked away.

Sakura collapsed being caught by the black haired man. He smiled at her, "That was mighty impressive of you."

She nodded tiredly. "Well I guess that you don't have someplace to crash at for tonight? You can stay at my place for tonight and I'll help you find a more permanent solution tomorrow. Does that sound good?"

"Hai." she muttered quietly exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally.

The black haired teen smiled, "My name is Hagane Kotetsu." He said as he gently picked her up. With a glance to the brown haired man who just gave him a nod he was off. A minute and a half later he jumped down in front of his apartment.

"This is my place, sorry it's such a mess I wasn't expecting a guest." he said chuckling. Placing Sakura on the couch he went to the kitchen and rummaged around finding some ready made meals that he quickly heated up.

While he did this she looked around to see that the place was a mess of clothes and weapons strewn about papers and books laying around randomly. The apartment was small obviously made for only one person to live in.

A few minutes later and he and Sakura were eating. "My partner Izumo will get your stuff packed up into storage scrolls."

"Partner?" Sakura asked a small smirk on her face.

Kotetsu went wide eyed "Not like that! As a chunin your usually assigned a partner or you can become a squad."

Sakura nodded before yawning, "You can take the bed for tonight, err what time does your team meet in the morning?"

"I have to meet with my team at 5 am." She answered another yawn escaping her as her eyes started to close against her will.

"Alright I'll wake you up in time." Kotetsu said smiling. He led her to the bedroom and she collapsed on the bed falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

Kotetsu smiled and closed the door and left to go report to the Hokage what happened. Sweatdropping he realized he would also have to talk to her Jounin instructor who according to her file was Kakashi. Hopefully the man wouldn't try to chidori her parents.

The next day she was awoken at 4:30. Kotetsu handed her a scroll that her clothes were in and he said that he was making breakfast. She got dressed in the outfit Kakashi-sensei had replaced her closet with. She ate breakfast with Kotetsu and felt oddly at home with this whole situation.

Yesterday hadn't been the first time her parents had tried to get her to quit… but it was going to be the last. "Thank you" She said as she got up to leave.

He smiled, "It's no problem, and if you ever need a place to crash I don't mind helping out. My parents did the same to me." he said rubbing the back of his head. "Anyways I spoke with your sensei and he said that you could stay at his place or he could help you get an apartment, unless you wanted to stay with your teammates or knew anyone else to stay with."

Sakura's eyes widen, "Oh… um he didn't go…?" She had no idea how to phrase her question.

"I think he scared them to stay away from you." Kotetsu said with a shrug.

Sakura nodded. "Well I better go meet with my teammates… thank you for your help Hagane-san."

He smiled at her brightly, "Please you can call me Kotetsu."

Sakura smiled back, "Alright goodbye Kotetsu-san"

"Goodbye Sakura-chan"

Sakura walked out of the building and towards the meeting spot with her team, it was time to work hard for her dream. She would figure out just how bloodlines worked and what created them in the first place. She would master the secrets of bloodlines. She smiled as the sun peeked over the horizon casting the world into a bloody red glow as she made her way to the gates.

* * *

 **A/N Ya I posted this pretty quickly. I hope you enjoy this. I know that Sakura's parents actually are ninja, but for my story they are civilians. And I hope that I displayed reactions correctly. And There are a couple of hints to future plans in this chapter, hopefully you notice them. So any guess as to whats going to happen?**

 **Please let me know what you think... even if its to tell me I'm the worst writer ever ;)**

 **~Dead**


	4. Three Team Showdown

**Chapter Four: Three Team Showdown**

* * *

Naruto got home after parting from his team and despite being exhausted he ate his dinner and then went to work on his seal. He started with a basic seal that allowed for the object to be moved when chakra touches it. But since his book mentioned that spirits were most likely only made from spiritual chakra he modified it so it only required spiritual chakra to move it.

In theory that should be enough for a spirit to move the object it was connected to, but from testing with the regular seal it required a lot of concentration to move an item and was nearly impossible to make the precise strokes that were needed to actually write something legible.

With that in mind he decided he needed to figure out a way for the spirit to be able to grab the pencil with more than just chakra. Which meant he had to figure out how to let a spirit grab an object. He couldn't do that very well without a spirit helping him. Not being able to do much he frowned before grabbing a scroll of parchment and writing a bunch of different kanji on them. Then he took his seal and grabbed a flat stone he had found a few years ago and place the seal on it.

"There we go, now if there's a spirit in here you can move the rock and we can communicate," he said aloud hoping for a response. There was none only silence greeted him. "Ah well maybe some other time," He muttered out loud as he prepared for bed. The next day he got up made breakfast got ready and went to meet at the main gate.

When he arrived he was the first of his team there. A couple minutes passed and Sasuke showed up eyebrow twitching and his hair seemed to be smoldering a bit. "What happened to you teme?" Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke responded with a grunt ignoring him.

A minute later Sakura came up and the two boys were surprised to see her hair was now cut. "Good morning," She said smiling. But Naruto felt as if she was sad for some reason.

"Is everything alright Sakura-chan?"

"Ah well, my parents they well… they disowned me," she said her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment as she looked away.

Naruto frowned, "Where are you staying? If you need a place to stay you can always room with me if you need to." he offered with a smile a fantasy of her living with him running through his mind and then them dating and than-

"Baka!" She said hitting him on the head as a perverted grin spread across his face "It's fine. Sensei will help me get my own apartment."

Than Gai had them running laps around Konoha at the same pace they did last night, meaning twenty laps were done in two hours… by them at least, Gai and Lee went twice the pace and did forty laps, which according to the two green beasts was still slow. Apparently their normal pace was sixty laps in one hour.

The tired genin met up were their evil sensei who seemed to be extra bright and cheerful as he threw weapons at them once again cutting them up. Lunch came and they went to the barbecue place again, because apparently as they were one of the three passing teams they had to meet up with the other teams during lunch to 'form a bond among your comrades' needless to say Team seven decided with glances at each other that they would follow their sensei's lead.

Since acting like Kakashi-sensei seemed to annoy everyone else the genin of team seven silently agreed to irritate the other genin as much as possible. Sakura wasn't going to stand for them thinking she was trash. Sasuke just didn't want them trying to get his attention. And Naruto wanted them to know that he was better than them.

So they ate like Kakashi eating only when the others weren't looking. Occasionally Kakashi blocked them from eating as someone would notice. All in all the lunch was much better than yesterday. They left lunch and went to grab a mission Akuma-sensei once more decided to throw weapons at them. This time they managed to complete the missions a bit faster, which only took two and a half hours, Akuma-sensei took them to the training grounds and made three clones, one for each of them.

The clones took them away from each other and worked on their taijutsu. For Sasuke he helped him improve the uchiha interceptor style. For Sakura after a bit more testing he taught her the statue style which involved punching very _very_ hard. For Naruto Kakashi started him on what he called the sound breaker style which involved him being able to move faster and think faster and react faster than even most fully evolved sharingan could see. Kakashi hinted the fact that his parents would have wanted him to learn it.

Out of the three Naruto's style was the hardest because not only did he have to work on his speed, he had to correct to a completely different style than he was used to. That evening at seven the original Kakashi came back and dismissed them taking Sakura away to her new apartment.

Naruto went to his apartment and continued working on his seal as best as he could puzzle it out without a spirit to help him. He would return to the spirit shack but unfortunately his rent was due soon and he just didn't have the money for it.

A week passed in this pattern the morning always staying the same up until after their afternoon missions came and then it was afternoon training. Kakashi mostly was focusing on taijutsu, but one afternoon he worked on throwing kunai and shuriken so that they could at least hit their target if they weren't moving.

But today was different. Kakashi was having them meet up at ten o'clock fully rested to a large empty training field. Team Seven stood united behind their sensei as the other two teams made their appearances.

"What is this sensei?" Naruto asked quietly.

"The other sensei's seem to think that their brats are superior to us. We're going to prove them wrong." The Akuma said the very air darkening around them crackling with an intense presence. The three genin were used to this low level feeling and so ignored it, the other teams however were not as they glanced over at the fearsome visage of their sensei.

"We have got to get sensei to teach us that," Sakura whispered to her other two teammates trying not to have Akuma hear them. It failed.

Akuma-sensei smiled at them and nodded. "Are you ready for your brats to face mine?" Kakashi asked the terrifying visage of a demon on the loose disappearing faster than you could say icha icha as he pulled out his book lazily.

"Of course. How would you like to do this?" Kurenai agreed looking at Asuma as she said the second part.

Asuma shrugged, "All the teams fight each other, last team standing wins."

Team Eight and Team Ten looked at each other and nodded. They wanted to take out Team Seven for all the trouble they've been through for the week and having been ignored by them.

Team seven glanced at each other and shared smirks hidden underneath their masks, there was no doubt that they had gotten stronger over the week. Naruto was now the fastest of them all and had a decent punch as well. Sakura was the strongest puncher among them and Sasuke was the medium between speed, punching, and overall style.

"All out fight, correct?" Kakashi called out with a grin.

"Correct." Kurenai nodded glaring at Kakashi.

He just ignored her reading his book.

"Hajime!" Asuma declared.

As one team seven all made the cross seal for the Kage Bunshin, only one of them was properly channeling chakra though as he made three clones. Before the smoke could disperse two of the clones henged themselves into Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke threw down a small round object and even more smoke appeared and the three originals took this time to hide themselves while the clones ran out of the smoke.

Naruto may not know there taijutsu styles, but then again neither did their enemies. The three clones quickly worked together to take out the weakest opponents first which was Ino, Shikamaru and Shino.

Before Ino had a chance to react the three clones were upon her with quick fast strikes that quickly took her out of the fight. The clones soon turned to Shikamaru who was barely able to dodge the first assault.

The originals on the other hand had split up all of them holding two sets of items. One was a sticking seal that if anyone stepped on they would be stuck to the spot unless they overcharged the seal, the other was an explosive tag. Stealthily moving around while the others were distracted by the clones they placed the tags on the ground and took minimal effort to hide them.

The clones were having a hard time getting Shikamaru who kept dodging their attacks. Despite how lazy he appeared it seems he was quite good at running away. It all stopped when he landed on a seal recently placed by the originals and couldn't move. His eyes went wide as a split second later the clones were upon him knocking him unconscious.

The clones turned to Shino as they instinctively dodged the weapons thrown by the others. The originals saw that Hinata was away from the others and, fortunately for them, had yet to activate her clan bloodline. With a strong punch to the back of the shy girls head Sakura managed to knock the girl out and dragging her behind a bush, a moment later Sakura walked out disguised as Hinata.

Kiba managed to dispel one of the clones putting all of the other genins on high alert not knowing where the missing Sakura was. Hinata walked over to Kiba who barley sent her a glance. "Hinata activate your Byakugan!"

"H-hai!" She stuttered out, but with a strong punch she broke Kibas nose sending him back a couple feet.

"What are you doing?!" The boy demanded. Hinata smirked and the henge fell revealing Sakura.

"Surprise." She stated as she charged at the boy who glared and met her head on the two exchanging punches like they were candy.

The two remaining clones managed to knock Shino out leaving only Kiba and Choji as the conscious members. Sasuke smirked and as the clones dispelled themselves creating a smokescreen he attacked the pudgy boy knocking him right on top of a exploding tag. Activating it he watched the boy frantically scramble away before it activated knocking the big boned boy onto a sticky tag.

At that time Sakura managed to knock Kiba out with a strong punch to his stomach sending him into a tree that was a couple feet away. Team Seven met in the center looking around. Their opponents were down.

Kakashi smirked and patted each one of them on the head, "Good job team."

"Impressive, though I didn't realize that Sakura or Sasuke would have enough chakra for the kage bunshin technique. Most jounin can only make a few before suffering chakra exasution," Asuma said.

Kurenai frowned, "Teaching three freshly graduated academy students that technique is highly irresponsible of you."

"Hm, you say something?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

Kurenai growled, glaring at the orange book in his hands. "Come with me team I believe we should go celebrate." Kakashi said with an eye smile as he lead team seven away. Once they were out of earshot he chuckled, "Good teamwork, Sasuke that new explosive note of yours was nicely formed, and Naruto your sticky tags worked perfectly. Good job on taking down Kiba and Hinata, Sakura."

The three were beaming as Kakashi led them to some restaurant none of them had been to before. There they ate a big hearty lunch in the private booth. Kakashi smiled at the sight of his genin taking after him so much. "Alright team what would you like to do for the rest of the day?" he asked them.

The three glanced at each other holding a silent conversation, "Can you teach us how you do that scary aura thing?" Naruto voiced for them.

Kakashi beamed with his eye grin, "Of course." he said. They went to the training field where he taught them about Killing intent which they needed a basic understanding in order to do the technique, which he never really named. A couple hours later the three genin had a basic understanding of KI and how to use it. Sakura's was the weakest, Sasuke Medium, and it was no surprise to Kakashi that Naruto had the strongest.

The next step was to let their chakra saturate the air around them. This step came pretty easy to his three students. Then the hard part was manipulating the chakra to control the surroundings around you and place a small genjutsu.

You didn't need chakra control for this type of genjutsu, just a strong enough will. He had gotten the idea from Gai's Sunset of Youth genjutsu. Hmmm maybe he should call it the dance of the demon genjutsu since his students had taken to calling him Akuma-sensei whenever he was using it.

By the end of the day his students had learned it to varying degrees.

Naruto could make it so that people would see an image of a smaller Kyuubi was behind him coating his aura in fear and death.

Sasuke had the air turn dark and the sky turn a blood red and you could make out a maniacal cackling laughter in the air making him feel as if he was being hunted down.

Sakura had behind her the image of herself only it was larger and was completely black with white lines drawing her features. The other Sakura was twice as large and seemed to pierce into his soul.

Suffice to say his students had a very good start on the dance of the demon genjutsu. Kakashi smiled and took his team to his house for a team sleepover. Smirking to himself he looked over his three sleeping students 'They are going to be wonderful,' he thought as he laid down to sleep.

* * *

 **A/n: Did a light edit of this chapter to fix some of the more noticeable mistakes. Still unbeta'ed.**


	5. Misty Missing Ninja's

**Chapter Five** : **Misty Missing Ninja's**

* * *

The next day they awoke and got ready for there normal day. They met with Gai and ran laps for two hours, now doing forty laps in two hours. Then they met with Kakashi who decided that there skills with dodging were good enough and worked with there taijutsu in the morning that afternoon they took yet another Tora mission where the evil cat nearly clawed out Sasuke's eyes had furiously shredded Naruto's white jacket and had bit Sakura's arms multiple times.

Needless to say they were done. They returned the menace known as Tora to her owner and with glances at each other Naruto stepped forward, "Say Jiji can we please get a higher ranked mission!" He stated his two teammates nodding.

The Hokage frowned and Iruka stood up slamming his hands on the desk, "You fool! Your still bottom ranked rookies! In the beginning you must start at the bottom and gain experience to move up ranks."

Sakura rolled her eyes and waved at a black haired chunin Naruto didn't recognize, "Kotetsu-san how many D-rank missions do you have to do before you can take a C-rank mission?"

The black haired chunin with a bandage over his nose smiled, "At least ten D-ranks."

"And how many have we done?" Sasuke asked getting where Sakura was going.

Kotetsu shuffled through some papers, "Lets see they have been doing three D-rank missions for the past week so they have 21 D-rank missions. I say they more than qualify, besides I heard that these genin crushed the other two genin teams in a fight yesterday."

Iruka frowned, "What's this about a fight?"

Naruto smiled brightly, "Ya! The other two teams were being mean to us so Kakashi-sensei let us fight off them against us and we totally wiped the ground with them!"

"Hmm I did hear about this. Kakashi-kun what do you think?" The Hokage asked looking over at their sensei.

Kakashi chuckled, "My students can easily take care of a C-rank mission."

"Very well! Come on in…" the Hokage called out.

A man stumbled in obviously drunk and still drinking. "Hic Im Taz- Tazuna! Im the sup- super bridge builder!" He stated before blinking as he seemed to focus on them a bit, "Hey! W-what's hic this? There just a bun- bunch of shrimp!" He said.

There eyes twitched and Sakura smiled, though it was hidden, as she activated the Dance of the demon genjutsu a frightening aura surrounding her and the way her eyes were curled from smiling made her look like she was planning to cut the man up. "Don't worry Tazuna-san we'll be able to take care of any bandit that try to attack you on your way back home."

The man seemed to pale a bit as he nodded. After getting the rest of the mission information they were left to go home and prepare for tomorrow where they would be leaving at seven. Naruto went home and spoke aloud explaining his mission and how he may be gone for a couple weeks. He had started doing this to see if there ever was a response and there was none.

He was starting to think that maybe his fuinjutsu wasn't correct and that he would actually need to go to the spirit shack to ask that spirit, but he didn't think the woman would take to kindly to him doing this. He continued working on his seals the rest of the evening. There was no way to make progress without a spirits help with the writing tool so he figured he could see if he could find a way to tell where spirits were at or even to see them. Yawning he looked up and blinked realizing it was already ten.

Going to sleep he relaxed. The next morning he got up and made a cup of noodles only to be shocked when the marker started moving.

'Protect' was the symbol landed on first followed by 'comrades'

Naruto smiled, "I will protect my teammates, and my client."

'Good.'

The symbol once more moved and stopped on. 'Late' Naruto blinked frowning before he looked at the time and shot off shouting goodbye to the spirit. Drats now he couldn't ask the spirit if it was willing to help him in his experiments.

He made it to the gate in time to meet up with his team members before Kakashi arrived. He arrived with the client and they were off. Along the way Kakashi explained about the different countries and their kages as well as the fact that the five major countries were the only ones with official kages.

It was well into the afternoon when they encountered a puddle. As they walked by Sasuke and Sakura subtlety dropped two explosive tags that Sasuke made and as soon as the two shinobi popped out they activated them causing the explosion to briefly stun the two chunin ninja which was long enough for Naruto to place paralyzing seals on them.

Kakashi questioned what kiri missing nins were doing and so Tazuna told them a sob story about how his country needs help because the tyrannical Gato was sucking all the money out of them.

Team seven decided to continue with their mission despite it now being a B-rank possible A-rank mission. They rested and continued on their journey fresh in the morning, about mid afternoon they were crossing a section of the ocean silently. Finally they were on land again and walking along.

Naruto threw a kunai into the bush swearing he felt someone there, but all that hopped out was a white fluffy rabbit. "Down!" Kakashi shouted suddenly and they ducked dragging Tazuna with them as a large sword arrived over them impaling deeply into the tree a man crouched upon it.

This man had bandages wrapped around his mouth and down his neck, short spiky brown hair with his headband wrapped sideways. He had black muscle shirt and black pants that ended underneath what looked like striped leg warmers that were connected to his sandals.

"Well well, If it isn't the rogue ninja of the mist Momochi Zabuza?" Kakashi stated observing the man who in return observed them.

"Protect Tazuna" Kakashi ordered the three genin instantly falling back into position. The two elite Shinobi bantered for a bit before deciding to get down to business. The mist swirled up around them blocking sight. Than Kakashi pulsed his chakra out blasting the mist away. Letting them see the battlefield.

Than Zabuza released some killer intent, luckily Kakashi had exposed them to worse so they were unfazed. Naruto being the best at KI due to hosting the Kyuubi released his own right as Zabuza landed in between them.

The Man was staring at them wide eyed as the full KI was directed at him, "W-what is this?" he muttered out loud before Kakashi got in between them stabbing Zabuza.

The three students who had jumped away grabbing Tazuna watched as Zabuza bled water and another Zabuza appeared behind there sensei. Which turned out to be a clone. Another Kakashi quickly appeared behind Zabuza in a weird leap frog like way as he held Zabuza at kunai point.

"I'm disappointed, I don't get to see the famous Sharingan in action" Zabuza stated his eyes narrowed.

"I have no interest in going all out for someone like you." Kakashi stated.

"Maybe I should kill your brats than to have you go all out against me." The man said his brown eyes relaxed even as Kakashi released his own KI as well as his Dance of the Demon genjutsu.

"Your trapped, its over" Kakashi stated still holding the man with his kunai.

Zabuza chuckled and appeared behind Kakashi the clone in front of him dispelling as Kakashi jerked the Kunai and ducked down avoiding getting cut in half from the giant sword Zabuza wielded.

Kakashi rolled out of the way throwing down a seal Naruto had handed to all of them earlier which set up a five foot circle which paralyzed any in its reach. Kakashi made it out of the way before setting it off causing Zabuza to freeze up just as two senbon came out from the trees.

"Thank you for weakening him." The ninja stated its mask blank except for the symbol of kiri and two red swirls on it.

The three genin tensed until they realized Kakashi was relaxed. "Your a hunter ninja from kiri."

"Hai." the figure said bowing its head a bit, "If you would please leave the scene I must dispose of the corpse." the kiri hunter ninja requested politely.

Kakashi nodded and the team left guarding Tazuna from any threats. They arrived at the house to see a stern looking woman who was scowling. "Ah hello Tsunami!" Tazuna greeted cheerfully.

"Where have you been!?" The woman with long dark blue hair demanded her eyes tight.

Tazuna sweatdropped, "I was getting some ninja to help us save our land."

She scowled at them. "While you were gone Gato came and killed Inari!" She shrieked at him.

Tazuna's eyes widened, "No…" He muttered in shock.

Tsunami was crying tears streaming down her face, "Yes! Because you left and continued to defy Gato he killed my son!"

"I…" he was unable to continue as he stepped forward trying to hug Tsunami but she shoved him away.

"J-just go away! And take those damn ninja with you!" She shouted slamming the door on there faces.

"Tsunami…" Tazuna said his voice filled with pain.

There was no response.

Kakashi led the man away and they set up camp in a clearing closer to the bridge. "Sasuke and Sakura keep first watch. Wake me up for second watch and Naruto will take third watch." He declared and they followed the plan.

Naruto quickly fell asleep and was woken up at 4 am for his shift. Making clones he decided to explore the nearby area. About an hour away from the camp he found a cave, curious as he had never seen a cave personally before he decided to explore. Entering he walked through the tunnel as it got colder and colder until it opened up into a big cavernous room.

Though he wasn't able to really see anything in it so he pulled out his brush with ink and sealing paper and drew a quick seal that as long as he pushed chakra into it would emit light. Blinking he gasped as he looked around. The room was not just rocks, no it looked like someone had actually once lived here, there was a chair and a bed that on it laid a skeleton.

"Well then that's creepy." Naruto muttered out loud. "Hmm I wonder… it's unlikely but it doesn't hurt to try since I know the seal works." He continued to talk to himself as he looked around for a decent rock. Finding one that would suit his purpose he drew the seal on it that would allow a spirit to move it around. Than he drew the yes and no symbols.

"Is there a spirit here?" He asked. He pause waiting for the answer hopeful that a spirit was here. Just as he was beginning to lose hope the stone slowly started moving to the yes position.

"Awesome!" Naruto said grinning. Than he paused what should he ask the spirit? "My names Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a Ninja of Konohagakure." He said gesturing to his headband. "Were you a ninja?"

The stone lifted up and fell back down onto the yes again. "Cool what village were you a ninja of?" Naruto asked writing the five village names down.

It was a minute before the stone moved to 'Konohagakure.' "Sweet! So I've been working on a way to make it so spirits like you can communicate easier with the living, would you like to help me?" Naruto asked. The stone didn't move for a couple minutes before it was shifted in between the yes and the no. "Is that a maybe?" the stone moved to yes.

"Thanks! It's pretty simple I'm trying to make it so instead of having to focus chakra into the seal to move the rock in that clunky imprecise manor I can have it so you can basically pick up a pencil and write on paper making communication much easier. Eventually I want to be able to see and hear spirits but I'll start with this." Naruto explained as he pulled out a pencil some paper and his experimental seal. Wrapping the pencil in the seal he placed it down. "Alright finally lets see if this works."

The pencil shifted a bit as if something was trying to grab it but it wasn't working. A few seconds later the stone shifted to no. "Hmm okay so that didn't work." Naruto wrote down a bunch of descriptive words. "Can you try to explain why it wasn't working from your end."

'Sliped.' 'Intangible' were the two words the spirit he was currently communicating with picked.

"Alright so its intangible to you like it is." Naruto said looking over the seal before pausing. "Do you know if you can interact with other spiritual chakra?"

'Yes' was the response.

"What if I'm able to give the pencil spiritual chakra do you think that would work." A few minutes paused before the stone lifted up and fell on the yes again. Naruto smirked. "Alright so I just need to figure out how to give the pencil spiritual chakra. How hard can that be?"

Naruto worked the rest of his shift on the problem before sighing as he headed back to his team. It was going to take a while to puzzle out some fuinjutsu to work this problem out.

* * *

 **A/n New chapter, I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think. Any guesses for the future?**

 **~Dead**


	6. Successful Spirit Talk

**Chapter Six: Successful Spirit Talk**

* * *

Naruto went back to the camp to see that everyone was already awake. Heading to the bridge Kakashi told them about a chakra exercise and had one of them working on it while the other two guarded and they switched out every couple of hours. The work on the bridge was slow but with a few clones it was moving faster than it normally was. They stopped as the day ended with not much of interest going on.

Once more he was on last shift and so he went to sleep exhausted. He was woken up and decided to instantly make his way back to the cave. "Now how to put spiritual chakra into the pencil? Maybe a chakra filtering seal to separate the chakra and a basic container seal to trap the chakra into the pencil?" Naruto mused to himself drawing out the seals.

A few minutes later the fuinjutsu was set up and he pushed his chakra into the start of the seal sequence. A small bit of chakra was pulled out and moved along the sealing lines which divided into two, one was the physical portion of the chakra and the other was the spiritual part of the chakra which continued funneling along into the pencil where the containment seal locked it into the pencil.

Once it was done Naruto waited nervously as it didn't move before to his relief it began moving. It wrote on the paper and Naruto watched. ' _Well this seems to be working fine so far'_ a brief pause before the writing began again, ' _Though my grip is weakening, I believe that the spiritual chakra is run-_ ' the pencil fell down.

"Alright so I need a way to either store a lot more spiritual chakra into the pencil, or for a way for it to naturally replenish itself. For now though…" Naruto shoved a huge amount of chakra into the pencil.

The spirit picked it up again. ' _You might be able to convert nature chakra.'_

"Hmm I would have to figure out how to pull it… but that's a problem for another day. Anyways it's a pleasure to meet you now that we can talk more properly, what's your name?"

' _Madara,_ ' Was the response.

Naruto grinned, "Nice to meet you Madara-san."

' _How is Konohagakure doing?_ '

"Its doing good, so are you stuck in this cave or something?"

' _No, I just never saw a reason for leaving,_ ' was the answer written out.

"Ah." Naruto really didn't know what to say now that he got a way for communicating with spirits more effectively.

' _You mentioned wishing to be able to see us spirits?_ '

Naruto nodded grinning, "Yes, I think it would be cool to see spirits."

' _Do you have an idea of how you plan on accomplishing this?_ '

"Well, I think that since spirits seem to be made of spiritual chakra that I will create a seal that allows me to see spirit chakra, but I would have to make sure it doesn't pick up all chakra."

' _Interesting._ '

Naruto started to work on the seal to be able to see spirits, he spoke about what he was doing outloud and Madara would occasionally write an idea or a question.

Naruto sighed as a seal buzzed, letting him know that he should start heading back. "I will come back during my next shift!" He said excited.

' _Very well than.'_ Was written before the pencil fell onto the paper.

Naruto returned to his team a large grin on his face. They spent the day practicing tree walking in shifts. As the late afternoon fell and they were in need of food, and Kakashi didn't want to hunt down a animal for them they went into town. He told Sakura and Sasuke to go with Tazuna to get food. He and Kakashi-sensei were going to look around town for anything else that might be useful.

"Say Kakashi-sensei, you want us to pick out a weapon, but I was wondering what weapon you use?"

Kakashi sent him an eye-grin. "Well I use a tanto."

"Ah."

"Do you have any idea what sort of weapon you would use?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked up at the sky for a moment before responding, "I want something that not many people use, I don't want a sword."

Kakashi looked at him before leading him into the bookstore, "Go see if you can find a book on weapons, you can take a look through it first, than give it to Sasuke or Sakura." The man instructed before going to look through the books.

So with that he started looking through the books, there wasn't much of a selection, but he did find one book about various weapons. He flipped through it briefly and saw it was what he was looking for. He met back up with Kakashi who had a green book in his hands.

"Did you find something other than Icha Icha to read Sensei?" Naruto asked.

The man gave him an eye grin and with a wink the green cover changed briefly to reveal that it was the newest Icha Icha, "Kurenai always manages to stop me from entering the book store back in Konoha to get the new releases."

"Hmm, next time the book releases I'll help distract her if you want?"

Kakashi beamed, "It can be a team exercise for my cute students... " He said a sudden evil gleam coming to his eyes.

Naruto gave a bit of a shudder. But he was excited for whatever there sensei had planned for them, sure the man was sadistic, but he was an awesome teacher who was making them stronger.

They finished in the town and headed back. Ignoring the sobbing Tazuna. Honestly Naruto was sick of the man's crying. He knew that the man was upset about his son dying, but did he have to cry whenever they weren't working on the bridge?

He huffed in slight annoyance. Soon they were eating dinner and taking their shifts. He fell asleep and after some time he was woken up for his shift. He went to the cave where he recharged the pencil with chakra.

' _Your sensei seems strange._ ' Was written down with no hello or anything.

Naruto blinked as he read the message. "Did you follow me?"

' _No, I am actually an omnipresent being called by a letter of the alphabet._ ' Was written.

He could literally feel the sarcasm dripping off of that. "Okay then. Yeah Kakashi-sensei is pretty weird, he can be scary as well… but he's really awesome and is teaching us."

' _You were talking about weapons, you said you did not want a commonly used weapon.'_

Naruto paused at the sentence, "Yeah?" he asked, wondering what Madara was getting at.

' _What do you think about a gunbai?_ '

"A gunbai… I don't think I have ever heard of that weapon." Naruto said slowly after a moment of thought and pulled out the book he had gotten. He flipped through it and there was no mention of a gunbai. "What is a gunbai?"

' _A giant non folding war fan, I tended to use mine as well as with a kama.'_

Naruto paused, something bugging him at the back of his mind as if he should recognize the name Madara, especially one who used a war fan for a weapon. Ah well, it probably wasn't anything important if he couldn't remember it.

"And Gunbai's aren't used often?" He asked as he started to pull out the seal he had been working on yesterday and continued working on it. Pausing to read what Madara said when the pencil stopped moving.

' _Besides for myself only one person has used a gunbai to my knowledge, and that person was someone I trained._ '

"Huh, I would have to see what a gunbai looks like… might be interesting. How does a gunbai work?"

' _I used mine as a shield to absorb the chakra of attacks, my gunbai would convert it into wind nature and I could use wind attacks with it.'_

"That seems pretty cool, I guess the Kama was for attacking?"

' _Indeed.'_

Naruto continued working on the seal and grinned as it looked like it was done. He checked all the components and nodded, it should work. He put the seal on his forehead, letting his headband hold it to his skin.

He closed his eyes and pushed his chakra to activate the seal. A cold feeling washed over him and he opened his eyes. His eyes narrowed as he saw a faint shimmer, barely even an outline of a person. But there was also a complete haze to his vision.

"Hmm, so it seems to kinda work, I can see a vague outline of you. I think I need to find a way to filter out the spirit chakra that is all around, but first let me see if I can fine tune the seal to see you better."

Madara didn't respond to that, but Naruto wasn't expecting him to say anything.

Naruto deactivated the seal the haze vanished he took the seal off. Naruto looked at the seal and started to modify it slightly, if he made it so it picked up the clusters of spirit chakra and enhanced it. "Lets see what that did."

He put the seal on his forehead again and activated it. The haze was back and it seemed stronger than before, but so was the outline of Madara, he could now make out the spirits hair, which was long and spiky, and some clothes, that were high collared and loose, and he could see a general eye shape and mouth shape. Madara still lacked a lot of details, but at least he looked like a person now.

His alarm seal buzzed to let him know to head back. "Okay tomorrow night I will have to see about getting rid of the haze, I think that it may be making you more fuzzy."

' _You should keep the seal activated to see if it burns out after time passes._ ' Madara wrote.

Naruto watched as the man picked the pencil up and wrote it. "Yeah, I should." He agreed.

So he exited the cave and made his way back to camp. It was strange how hazy the world was, and he suspected that this must be what the world looked like for people with vision problems.

They once more spent a boring day guarding Tazuna while taking turns practicing tree walking. He also watched as Madara moved around and was looking at things. Currently he was coming to switch off with Sakura who was having to practice running up and down trees to expand her chakra capacity.

He paused when he found the clearing where she was supposed to be. She wasn't anywhere in sight, and there was a smell of blood. Following his nose he found Sakura standing there bloody with a kunai in her hand, she seemed shock if her wide eyes were anything to go by.

At her feet lay a dead squirrel.

* * *

 **A/n:** The squirrel was the only thing I really had planned for this chapter besides for a general idea of Naruto talking with Madara and working on his seals. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter after the long wait! I have no idea when I will update again. I have plans for this story, but the wave scene likes to kill me in stories.


	7. I see Dead People

**Chapter Seven: I see Dead People**

* * *

"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" He asked eyeing her warily.

She blinked and shook her head, coming out of her daze, "I'm fine."

Naruto paused as he took in how much blood was around, "Did… did all that blood come from the squirrel?"

"Yes."

Naruto glanced over to where Madara was standing and he could vaguely make out an amused expression on the man's face. "You should probably wash up." Naruto finally settled on saying.

"I guess." Sakura replied a small frown on her face as she looked at her bloody clothes.

Naruto shifted, he was getting some weird vibes from Sakura. Now he had to decide whether to ask her why there was a mutilated squirrel or not ask her. She turned and stated to walk away and Naruto decided it would be better to not ask.

Making some shadow clones he had them work on cleaning up the mutilated squirrel. He went to the river where Sakura was standing in the water scrubbing at some spots on her clothes. "Blood stains don't come out easily." He informed her remembering the times when a villager had hit him with something sharp and blood had gotten on his clothes.

"Here, this is one of the first seals I made, you activate it and hold it over a stain to remove it. Guaranteed to work on all stains, well at least all stains I've come across." He said drawing the seal and handing it to her.

She activated it and held it over the blood stain which soon faded away. Finally her green eyes turned to him, "Are you going to ask?"

"No." Naruto replied, he didn't want to know why the poor squirrel looked like it had been dissected. "Anyways it's my shift now, so you should return to Kakashi-Sensei soon."

Sakura nodded and left.

Naruto went to where he was supposed to be and practiced tree-walking. He placed the pencil and paper down for Madara to use if the spirit wanted to. Then he started running up the tree and he kept blasting off.

After about ten minutes he noticed the pencil being picked up and that Madara was writing something. He watched and waited for the man to be done.

' _Why do you run up the tree like that?'_

"What do you mean?"

' _There is a better way to do the chakra exercise, you lay down on the ground and channel the smallest amount of chakra to your feet, then you gradually increase it until your feet sticks to the tree.'_

"Alright, I'll try that then," Naruto said, figuring it wouldn't hurt to try it that way.

He laid on the ground and placed his feet against the tree. Channeling chakra to his feet he put only the smallest amount and then tested and his foot didn't stick. He continued raising the amount bit by bit, till about an hour later his foot stuck against the tree. Carefully he started walking up the tree. He beamed happily when he made it up to the first branch, then his control slipped and he fell back to the ground, but it was still more progress than he had been making.

Naruto lays down again and it only takes him a couple minutes to find the right amount again. He starts walking and he concentrates on keeping the correct amount in his feet as he slowly makes his way up the tree, getting about halfway up before his control slips.

He continued practicing and by the end of his shift he was able to keep the right amount of chakra in his feet most of the time, though there were still a few slips. He had even made it to the top of the tree, like Sakura had a day ago. He had put his Kunai there as a flag of sorts. "Thank you Madara!" He said grinning at the ghost he could make out through the haze.

Naruto saw the ghosts head nod in response. He grabbed the paper and the pencil and waited for Sasuke to appear. A few minutes later the boy did and looked at Naruto's tree, "You made it to the top?"

"Yeah, think you can catch up to me and Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked teasingly.

"Hn." The boy grunted.

Naruto just grinned and went back to the bridge and guarding Tazuna. That night once it was his shift he continued to work on the seal, which hadn't burned out at all through the day.

' _Create a summoning seal that summons an object connected to a person's chakra.'_ Madara wrote on the paper he had left out.

"Why?" Naruto asked even as he started working on the seal.

' _I will give you my weapon._ '

"The gunbai you mentioned?"

' _Correct, the previous person I trained was a failure at using it, hopefully you will be better.'_

"Alright then."

Within another hour he had created the seal. He watched as the spirit put his hand on the seal and pushed spiritual chakra into it. With a small poof of smoke the gunbai and kama appeared.

"That looks awesome."

Naruto paused as he could practically feel the ghost's smugness. ' _I will teach you how to wield it tomorrow, you should see if you can get your ghost visualizing seal to work better though.'_

"Ghost visualizing seal, that's a pretty good name."

' _Of course it is, I created it._ ' Madara wrote.

Naruto rolled his eyes as he went to work on bettering the ghost visualizing seal. "So why did you never return to Konoha after you died?"

' _Because I hate Konoha._ '

The boy paused in shock as he read those words, "Why do you hate Konoha?"

' _Konoha was supposed to be a place of peace, but darkness was festering in the heart of many of the shinobi despite our best efforts. The people were suspicious and paranoid of my clan, especially me.'_

"A lot of people glare at me as well, I didn't know why till just recently." Naruto said in a sad tone as he continued working on the seal. He added a swirl to tighten the connection between the amplifying seal and the filtering seal. He swished a few lines here and there that looked nothing more than squiggles but in actuality they added a new layer to the seal in which it would refine the image before sending it to him.

' _Is it because the do not understand the sealing arts and believe that you are the Kyuubi or something equally stupid?'_

"How do you know about the Kyuubi? But yeah that is the reason."

' _I am a sensor, and while the Kyuubi's chakra is very faint I can still feel it._ '

Naruto just nodded before he put the final touches on his seal. Smirking he applied it and then activated the seal. Looking he saw Madara standing there. Unlike before where Madara was just a pale glow that was a little stronger than the general haze around, this Madara was able to be seen perfectly, though he had no color to him. Madara had long spiky hair, with a bang that covered one of his eyes. He wore a high collared shirt and pants that were taped at the ankles.

"The seal works." Naruto said grinning as he looked at the spirit.

Madara smirked, he said something but Naruto couldn't hear anything. "I will have to make another seal to be able to hear you. I'll have to wear this seal for a few days to make sure it doesn't burn out, but after I should make it a permanent seal."

He saw Madara nod and write something else, ' _During your next tree walking practice time I will help you learn how to wield the gunbai and kama, at night you can work on your seals.'_

"That sounds good."

Naruto gave a thoughtful hum as he wondered how he would be able to hear spirits, considering they were made of chakra they had no actual vocal cords. No sounds were being produced so how would he be able to hear the spirit? As his shift drew to a close he was no closer to answering that question. Madara did end up teach him how to use his chakra to stick the weapon to his back though so he didn't need a strap or anything to get in the way.

He returned to his team with the gunbai and kama on his back. "Where did you find that weapon?" Kakashi asked his eye narrowing slightly.

Naruto gave a foxy grin and answered truthfully, "A seal."

Kakashi paused and gave him a look that told him to give a better explanation.

He sighed, "Well, I'm working on something, I wish to complete it before sharing it with you guys. If you don't mind that is."

"So long as you tell us once you complete it, that's fine."

Naruto beamed. "So I take it you will be learning how to wield the gunbai then?" Kakashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Naruto answered before he pulled out the weapons book, "Here you go Sakura-chan! This is a weapons book, you might be able to find an idea for a weapon in it. Once you're done pass it on to Sasuke will ya?"

"Of course."

With that they once more went to the bridge and started there shifts for individual practice. Sakura had first shift, Naruto second and Sasuke third. He waited impatiently for the four hours that was Sakura's shift, then he went and dismissed her.

"So how will you be teaching me?"

In response the spirit of Madara smirked, ' _Watch what I do. I will start you with basic defensive stances.'_ and before Naruto could ask how Madara would show him the man gave an even larger smirk and he suddenly had a gunbai and kama in his hands.

Naruto watched as the man took position and then moved slowly allowing Naruto to watch and mimic the man's movements. Four hours passed by like that with Madara showing him what to do and Naruto mimicking the stances.

Soon Sasuke came and Naruto had to go back to protecting the bridge with Sakura and Kakashi. Which was pretty boring as there wasn't much to do except patrol the bridge and keep his eyes open.

That night he fell asleep before he was woken up for his shift. He made his standard shadow clone to survey a wider area and then headed off a little bit to work on the seals. There was no need to return to the cave anymore since he knew Madara was right there following him.

Naruto sighed as after half an hour he still couldn't figure out how to hear the spirit, something to do with his ears probably, but he didn't know if they created vibrations or not when they spoke, if so he might be able to make a seal that picked up that frequency of vibrations. Naruto paused, "Do you think I can place a seal on you?"

Madara shrugged.

"I want to see about placing a seal on you, if I can do that, then I might be able to determined if you make sound vibrations or something."

Naruto made a basic tracking seal that would let him know of the location if it sticked. He tried placing it on Madara, it didn't work. Madara tried taking it from him, that also didn't work. "Hmm maybe the seal needs to incorporate spirit chakra similar to the pencil."

With that Naruto got to work, and by the end of his shift he was able to attach seals to spirits. In fact he had found a simple way to make seals stick to spirts, Naruto had to make fresh chakra Ink, and he incorporated his Physical chakra, while Madara used his spirit chakra to make it.

The seals worked for both him and Madara. Tomorrow night he would have to figure out if Madara made vibrations or not when he spoke.

The day passed and Madara had him going through the stances he learned yesterday, having Naruto move faster and practice actually defending himself by having shadow clones throw weapons at him. He occasionally got nicked when he wasn't fast enough to move the gunbai into position, but he was doing pretty well.

That night within a few minutes Naruto made a seal that would glow green if it felt vibrations, if it didn't feel vibrations then the seal wouldn't activate. Naruto tested it and it glowed green when he spoke. He deactivated it and handed it to Madara. The man placed it and activated it before he started talking. There was no glow.

Naruto pinched his nose and wondered how he would be able to hear the ghost. Madara seemed disappointed as well, "I'm sure I will figure something out, honestly this is pretty fun, I've never had such a challenging project before with seals."

' _Oh? Are seals easy for you to do then?'_

"Yeah, they are. Then again these seals are a lot more complicated than the seals I normally work on."

The rest of his shift was spent making various seals designed with spirts in mind, he made one that tracked spirits, one that bound a spirit to a location, or even an object. And one seal that could be used to allow Madara to physically touch Naruto, though the seal had to be charged with Naruto's physical chakra. It was only Naruto he could touch unless Naruto charged items up with his chakra. The main downside of the seal was that it burned out within a minute. Madara was not particularly happy about being a test subject, but he reluctantly let Naruto use him as a guinea pig.

Then it was once again time to guard the bridge, another mind boring four hours later and he went to do his training. He was getting better and using the new seal Madara was able to correct his stances easier. Naruto ended up having shadow clones drawing the seal and charging them at the rate Madara was using them to be able to better help teach Naruto.

After Sasuke finished his shift and it was time for them to return to camp the boy told them how he had managed to get to the top of the tree. Naruto congratulated him with a big grin before eating the meal and crashing to sleep for the next nine hours.

Then he was woken up for his shift and as he still had no ideas for the ghost hearing seal he decided to work on improving the seal to allow Madara to physical touch him. By the end of his shift he made it so the seal would last for five minutes. Not a huge improvement, but considering spirts weren't supposed to be able to interact in the physical world at all Naruto considered it a success.

Team seven ate breakfast and made there way to the bridge. As they got there the mist was thick, but they could still smell the scent of blood.

"I want a rematch… _Lightning Demon of the Leaf._ "

 **A/n: I am excited for the next chapter and I want to say thank you to** **Soarta for helping me with the ideas, I know have a pretty good idea of what is going to happen. This is going to be fun. I hope you enjoy!**


	8. The Bridge is Painted Red

**Chapter Eight: The Bridge is Painted Red**

* * *

"I want a rematch… _Lightning Demon of the Leaf._ "

In the mist they could make out the outlines of two people standing there, one shorter than the other. The voice though was familiar in that they recognized it as Zabuza, the demon of the mist who had attacked them about a week ago.

"So, you are still alive," Kakashi replied putting his book away as he looked into the mist. "That means that hunter nin was actually an accomplice of your's, quite clever to have them pretend to be a hunter nin."

The figure stepped forward revealing Zabuza and the hunter nin from before. "That is correct."

Naruto exchange glances with Sasuke and Sakura and they tightened their formations around Tazuna. Zabuza's eyes lit up in sadistic glee and with a single hand seal five water clones appeared and surrounded the genin.

The three genin smirked behind their masks and as one they leapt at the nearest bunshins. Sakura punched one into nonexistence, Sasuke sliced two of them quickly and Naruto kicked one into the last remaining mizu bunshin. All five of the clones were quickly defeated.

"Impressive, it seems that these brats of yours are fairly decent themselves. Still Haku will have no problem taking care of them."

The hunter nin whose name must have been Haku stepped forward. "Sakura, I will deal with the fake hunter nin, you protect Tazuna. Naruto, provide backup."

Sakura and Naruto nodded.

Suddenly the fake hunter nin started spinning rapidly, and moving closer. Naruto focused and watched as Haku continued to spin rapidly towards Sasuke who was smirking. His teammate grabbed a kunai and raised it up to stop Haku stabbing him with a long senbon. The two struggled each trying to gain the upper ground in a battle of strength before they parted and clashed blades again, each trying to stab the other.

"I do not wish to kill you. Please back down." Haku said in a feminine sounding voice. Her voice deeply pleaded, making it sound all the more truthful.

Sasuke snorted in disbelief. "I won't back down."

Haku sighed heavily. "As I suspected, but you won't be able to keep up with my speed. I have already made two pre-emptive moves."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, wondering what she meant. "Oh?"

"The first was the scattered water, the second was blocking one of your hands. Therefore you are only able to block against my attack," Haku raised one of her hands and started foaming hand seals with just one hand.

Naruto dashed forward intent on stopping the fake hunter from finishing the hand signs. It was to late though as the fake hunter stomped her foot into the ground and the water raised up and formed into long needles.

He jumped away and watched as Sasuke jumped up into the air. Haku was sent back and soon had to dodge the shuriken thrown. Sasuke dashed forward and appeared behind Haku, "You are the one who will be on defense from my attacks now."

The two entered into a taijutsu battle, as Haku had to block against Sasuke's stabs and his kicks. However, she was soon unable to block one of Sasuke's kicks, which sent her tumbling back to Zabuza.

Sasuke smirked, and then Kakashi chuckled, "I can't have you calling my students brats." His aura turned dark as he glared at Zabuza, "They are _my_ student's and they won't die to the likes of you. Sasuke here is the last member of the Uchiha clan, Sakura is able to manipulate her chakra perfectly and is the smartest, and Naruto is completely unpredictable."

"I see…" Zabuza said as he looked at them, his eyes narrowing for a moment. He glanced over to his accomplice, "Haku."

The fake hunter nodded, "I understand." She replied as she stood back up.

She stepped forward and Naruto could see wisps of chakra starting to leak into the air as she clasped her hands into a strange hand seal.

"Naruto, leave a clone with Sakura and go help Sasuke." Kakashi directed.

Forming a cross seal, Naruto summoned the shadow clone and then went towards Sasuke. He then watched as ice started creeping up from the water and formed a dome of mirrors around the two of them. Sasuke looked at him and the two stood back to back as they watched the jutsu form around them.

Soon they saw that Haku stepped into the mirrors and was reflected on every single one of them.

All was still for a moment and then suddenly, needles were being thrown at them from seemingly all directions. Naruto quickly grabbed the gunbai and used it to start deflecting the needles. He looked past the mirrors and saw that Kakashi was now fighting Zabuza.

Sasuke started weaving hand seals and positioned his hands to his mouth. Then a giant fireball spewed out of his mouth towards the mirrors. It collided solidly with the mirrors but they were all still standing.

"A fire jutsu of that level won't effect my jutsu," Haku's voice echoed all around them.

Minutes passed with them being scratched by many needles as they were unable to block or dodge all of them. At least the training Kakashi gave them was helping them not get as many scratches.

"Naruto, help me get close," Sasuke hissed quickly as he pulled out a couple seals. Naruto glanced at them and immediately realized that these were non standard explosion seals, and were obviously some of the custom ones Sasuke liked to make.

Even Naruto had to admit that Sasuke could make better explosion seals than he could. Then again, explosions had never been of much interest to him. Naruto shook his head of those thoughts and used the gunbai to deflect the needles as Sasuke followed closely behind him. Getting to one of the mirrors, Sasuke slapped the tag on and activated it. The two boys jumped back immediately as the seal exploded.

Blinking several times to readjust their eyes, they stared as once again the mirrors weren't dented or cracked at all. Naruto hissed slightly. "How can we destroy these mirrors?"

"If I had time, I could probably make a stronger explosion," Sasuke admitted.

"You won't have that time," Haku told them, still raining down needles. The two boys then heard the sound of howling in the distance, and they knew that it must be their sensei's ninken.

Naruto swung the gunbai widely in an attempt to block almost all of the needles; however, a few still managed to slip through his guard. Naruto made a cross seal and created a few more clones who then created a small dome using the gunbai. The clones wouldn't hold up for long, but it would give them a few seconds to strategize.

"Do you have a wind jutsu?" Sasuke questioned.

"No," Naruto answered just as his clones started to pop.

Haku continued to pepper them with even more needles, and the two kept their eyes open, trying to look for any sort of opening.

Naruto was startled when Sasuke unexpectedly started throwing a few of the scattered needles back, deflecting the ones that slipped through his gunbai. Glancing at Sasuke's eyes he saw that his eyes had become red with tomoe inside of them He realized that his teammate had unlocked his sharingan.

The two of them managed to at least stop the needles, but there was no opening for them to escape the jutsu, or hit Haku. Suddenly the fake hunter managed to knock the gunbai out of Naruto's hand and out of the ice mirrors wall. They then were slowly being scratched to death by the needles that started to rain down again.

A loud sound quickly filled the air, startling everyone. Naruto blinked as he took in the environment around him. "Hey it seems the mist is clearing up a bit…"

All three of them paused to see the battle between their respective teachers. Kakashi stood there with his hand coated by lightning, and they saw him run forward, arm outstretched to the trapped mist missing nin. Sasuke and Naruto shared a look of satisfaction when Kakashi stabbed Zabuza in the chest with the lightning jutsu.

Haku paused and leaned out of one of the mirrors, "Master!" She cried out and the mirrors suddenly fell and shattered as she ran towards Zabuza. Without wasting a single second, Sasuke took a kunai and threw it at Haku's back.

Zabuza looked over and saw Haku running towards him, but then the hunter nin suddenly stumbled and fell down. A single kunai stuck out the back of her neck. "Haku!" The swordsman called out, dread filling with in him.

Everyone could see that the wound was lethal as no longer did her chest rise or fall. She laid there perfectly still. Zabuza growled and ripped himself free of the ninken as there were chunks of his flesh remaining in the dogs' mouths. "You…" The man growled viciously as he grabbed his sword and ran faster than Naruto could see right towards the two of them. "I'll kill you!" The man spat as he impaled Sasuke straight through his abdomen. His eyes filled with rage, and no sign of remorse for what he had just done.

Kakashi was there a second later with them. He reached his hands quickly around Zabuza's neck and broke it.

Sasuke fell down and Naruto on instinct caught him and laid him down gently.

The mist vanished shortly thereafter.

"S-Sasuke!" He called out, his voice trembling, but there was no response.

"Well well, it looks like that Zabuza was a pretty pitiful demon after all. Of course, he did the job of killing himself for me, so all I have to do is have my army finish you off." A voice called out as the last of the mist faded away to reveal a short squat man in front of an army of mercenaries, and there seemed to be at least a hundred of them.

Kakashi was by Sasuke's side now, his hands glowing green as he attempted healing jutsu, and there was a grim look in his eyes. Naruto watched in a daze as the short man, who must have been Gato, seemed to grin, his beady eyes taking in the scene. The man looked so happy at seeing the dead bodies of Zabuza, Haku… and Sasuke. Naruto swallowed, as a pit twisted in his stomach. Sasuke couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be.

"At least the demon managed to kill one of you, I suppose. If that girl there survives then she would be useful to sell… after my men had their fun of course," Gato spoke dismissively as he looked at Sakura. "Course I might want some fun as well, she isn't that bad looking," he added with a leer.

Naruto scowled and clenched his fists. How dare Gato talk about Sakura like that… as if she was nothing more than a plaything to be passed around.

"Ha, man that boy must have been a pathetic weakling too. And I heard that Uchiha had once been a feared clan. I can understand why no one fears them any more. But, I suppose though that someone might be willing to buy his corpse."

"Shut up," Naruto growled through clenched teeth. He hated how the man spoke about his best friend.

Gato sneered as he looked down at Naruto. "You aren't even worth anything boy. At least I can get some money from the Uchiha corpse. I heard that a pair of sharingan eyes can catch quite the price on the market," he snarkily replied with a sadistic grin creeping across his face.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed in rage as he raised up and started to run forward. The pit of agony had faded and now a burning sensation replaced it. Fire burned inside of him as he got closer to the man

His chakra responded to his feelings and roots burst out of the ground, stabbing mercenaries as they grew upward into towering spikes. The spikes began to be colored red as blood had begun to drip down them.

Over half of the mercenaries dodged the initial onslaught and charged at Naruto, who didn't care and just formed a rat hand seal on instinct. As he released the hand seal, skewers of wood burst out of the palms of his hand and fired quickly at the mercenary he aimed at. The other mercenaries started scrambling out of his way as he continued his enraged charge towards Gato. Once he finally had reached him, Naruto kicked the man as hard as he could. The fat business man landed on the ground with a thunk and coughed up blood.

"Don't you dare… don't you dare say anything like that about Sasuke." Naruto snarled as he stood over the man. His eyes were filled with passion and rage as he glared down at Gato. He raised his hand and grew another spike, driving it straight into Gato's head.

Upon witnessing what had just happened, the rest of the mercenaires split into two groups. Half of them were fleeing from danger, and the other half tried charging at Naruto. However, none survived or even got close to him as with a mighty roar, more wood burst out of the ground. It launched in all directions, impaling the mercenaries and raising them into the sky. Blood splattered everywhere and rained from above like a light mist.

Naruto ground his teeth together and with a frustrated sigh as he turned back to where Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna stood around Sasuke. He then noticed that Madara was standing there behind the other members of Team Seven.

Even more surprising than that was what he saw next. Standing next to Madara was a gaping spirit form of Sasuke.

* * *

 **A/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I had fun writing it. Thank you Riku Kingdom Hearts and Tmartx13 for looking over this chapter and making it from good to amazing. Thank you again Soarta for your help on getting this story planned out.**


	9. Get out of our way!

**Chapter Nine: Get out of our way!**

* * *

Standing next to Madara was a gaping spirit form of Sasuke. Naruto shook his head, "I refuse to let you die Sasuke." He pulled out his sealing supplies his mind racing through everything he knew.

With quick strokes he made a spirit binding seal. Previously when he had made them he had made it timed, but he didn't know how long he would have to bind Sasuke's spirit for so he made it so he would manually release it.

He pressed the seal against the spirit Sasuke and then pressed it against Sasuke's body. Sasuke's body spasmed.

"Sakura he needs air! Kakashi can you jolt his heart?"

The two others were already ahead of him though as Kakashi's hands coated in lightning chakra and he pressed his palm against the boys chest. Sakura started to give CPR to Sasuke a determined expression on her face.

"Naruto can you make a seal to prevent the blood from coming out?" Kakashi asked.

He nodded and started designing a new seal rapidly. A large circle the symbols for warding and containment a spiral and a few squiggles to add to the strength. Within a minute the seal was made and he activated it over the hole that the large sword caused.

Kakashi carefully took the sword out and handed it to Naruto who sealed it away. The containment seal seemed to be doing its job of blocking the blood from leaking out. "He won't last long, we need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible."

"With Gato dead I can finish the bridge, save the boys life." Tazuna said dismissing them.

Without further word Kakashi picked out Sasuke holding him carefully. Then he took off Naruto and Sakura right behind him. They ran fast towards the edge of the bridge and with a chakra enhanced leap they crossed over the remaining gap.

The three ran for hours crossing ground that had previously taken them days in only a few hours. After five hours of high speed running they spotted Konoha and blasted right past the gate guards, setting the guard dog barking wildly. Not that they took any notice as they continued running through the village.

As civilians kept getting in their way they jumped up to the roofs and continued towards the hospital. Suddenly a green blur appeared in front of them, "My eternal rival-"

"Shut up Gai!" Kakashi snarled as they rushed past the stunned Jounin. They had more important things to worry about.

There was a couple of black blurs, "Halt! Why are you-" Whatever they were going to ask went unheard as they were sent flying across the village. A second later Naruto and Sakura were back in formation behind Kakashi as they continued running across the rooftops.

Almost within sight they jumped down to the ground to finish the last sprint to the hospital. A horrible screeching sound filled the air as Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura trampled over a cat with a red ribbon around it's ear.

Sakura growled as the door to the hospital was closed, she sped ahead of Kakashi and with a battle cry, "SHANNARO!" She punched the door sending it in as Kakashi rushed past her.

"Emergency medical treatment needed!" Kakashi barked out.

One of the on duty nurses sneered, "We don't serve demo-"

Naruto blinked and the woman's head was gone and Kakashi was landing on the ground behind her. "Anyone else feel like denying _my students_ care?" He questioned in a near quiet voice. Perhaps even more scary was that there was no killer intent, there was no genjutsu. Just a chill in the air that warned against making the wrong move.

Another medic, a guy with white hair tied in a ponytail stepped forward, "Follow me."

Team seven followed after the medic who rushed them into an emergency treatment, shouting at a few other milling medics. Kakashi laid Sasuke on the table and the medic started diagnosing him.

Hands turned green, and they started healing Sasuke.

About five minutes passed before an Anbu stepped in the room. Kakashi turned and stared at the Anbu, his visible eye narrowed and his hair was moving slightly.

The Anbu gulped audibly, "I-i, Hokage-sama requested to see you… I'm suppose to bring you there."

Kakashi just stared at the Anbu. With a full body shiver the Anbu fled. Kakashi just turns back to watching Sasuke. A half hour later the silver haired medic paused, "I need this containment seal to be removed to continue his treatment."

Naruto nodded and stepped forward and removed the seal. As soon as it was gone the medics continued to heal the wound. Another couple hours later passed and the medics were sweating as various rushed in and out getting supplies and various medical equipment. But the silver haired medic gave a small smile, "He's going to make a full recovery, he'll be find, he just needs to rest now."

The tense atmosphere in the room disappeared as team seven relaxed. "We will be moving him to a recovery room now." the medic said as a stretcher came into the room. Team seven followed into the new room where Sasuke was carefully laid on the bed than hooked up to a monitoring system.

Kakashi looked at them, "I'm going to go report to Hokage-sama, I'll be back."

"I'm going to sign up to be a medic, I need to be able to heal you guys." Sakura stated.

Naruto just glanced at Sasuke, "I'm going to stay with him."

Kakashi gave them a nod as he left out the window. The silver haired man smiled, "I can help you sign up to be a medic, my name is Kabuto." Naruto smiled and gave Sakura a thumbs up as she walked out the door. Naruto sat down in a chair and pulled out his sealing supplies. He also pulled out a paper and the pencil so Madara could talk if he wished to.

The spirit had followed them as they made their mad dash back. Naruto started working on a new seal, one that if it worked would allow him to be able to hear spirits. His idea was to have a seal he would place behind his ear and it would pick up on the spiritual vibrations. Spirits didn't have bodies, so of course they didn't have physical vibrations his other seal would pick up, but they were completely made of spiritual chakra. Which meant that perhaps when they talked the spirit vibrated. He had made a seal to test his theory and it showed that his idea was correct.

So now he was working on the seal that would pick up these vibrations and allow him to hear what the spirit was saying. He explained this outloud to Madara who just sent him an amused look, even if he didn't understand all the technical bits.

Finally Naruto finished designing the first test of the seal. He placed the slip of paper behind his ear and activated it. The seal stuck feeling odd even if it was a small piece of paper. He was about to test to see if it worked when another spirit floated through the wall. The spirit had short spiky hair and had a happuri with the leaf symbol on it. The spirit also had three strange marks on his face.

He wore what looked like a solid bodysuit. Naruto paused as he recognized the spirit's face as Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage. The Spirit paused as it looked at Madara and Tobirama's eyes narrowed. Naruto noticed the man's lips move but he still heard no sound.

Tobirama paused and Naruto looked at Madara who was smirking smugly. His lips moved saying something, and Naruto decided that he would learn lip reading if he couldn't get the spirit hearing seal to work.

Madara then turned to him, the smirk still on his face. Tobirama's gaze followed and he blinked, "Naruto?"

Naruto waved and then grinned as he realized he had heard something, which meant his seal was a partial success at least.

Tobirama gives him a nod then turns to Madara and says something. Madara says something back.

Naruto frowns as no more words were picked up, he huffs as they continue chatting, "I can't hear you, so if you would be so kind as to write down what you are saying, I would appreciate it."

Tobirama sends him a confused glance but Madara just shrugs and picks up the pencil and starts writing.

' _So the seal does not work then I take it?'_

"No it doesn't," Naruto looked between the two and paused as Madara didn't seem like he was going to hand the pencil to Tobirama, "Take turns writing."

Madara frowned but handed the pencil over to Tobirama, ' _How did your mision go Naruto? What was the commotion about earlier? I heard something about your team rushing through Konoha and knocking everyone out of your way. Where did you find the traitor at anyways?'_

"Well, our mission started out okay, though we soon learned our client had lied to us. We decided to continue forward even knowing the risks. We encountered Zabuza the demon of the mist and Kakashi-sensei managed to defeat him, though a hunter nin came so we left. This hunter ninja later turned out to be an accomplice who rescued the man. Anyways during my shift after setting up some clones I decided to explore and found a cave with a skeleton in it. Deciding that since I knew the rock worked, and I'll have to see if I can find that spirit who I first talked to again, anyways I decided to see if there was a spirit, there was, obviously. So anyways I started working on the pencil to be able to talk, and got it to work with Madara's help. Then I made a seal to be able to see spirits and some other seals through the course of the week. Anyways we go to the bridge to guard Tazuna and we fight Zabuza and his accomplice who he called Haku. Sasuke killed Haku who was rushing over to Zabuza who had received a fatal wound. The swordsman became enraged and impaled Sasuke. I ended Gato and the mercenaires lives and then we rushed here as fast as we could so Sasuke wouldn't die."

Madara grabbed the pencil from Tobirama, ' _I am surprised to see Tobirama still around, the bastard senju is one of the reasons I hate Konoha.'_

Naruto paused at that, "What did Tobirama do?"

' _He killed my brother, and was one of the main reasons people were suspicious and paranoid of me.'_

Tobirama grabbed the pencil from Madara who looked annoyed, ' _It was war time, I already apologized for killing Izuna.'_ Tobirama started to write an eye twitching. ' _And I was wary of all joining clans, not just the Uchiha. It's not my fault that you just had the kind of personality that made everyone suspicious of you.'_

Madara scowled and grabbed the pencil back, ' _Like you truly regret killing Izuna. Where are all the Uchiha then? I noticed as soon as we got here that there was no Uchiha signatures besides for Naruto's teammate.'_

Naruto and Madara both looked at Tobirama as he had a scowl on his face. ' _I had nothing to do with that. I was dead, there was nothing I could do to prevent it. Your clan was planning a coup. One of the Uchiha loyal to Konoha, Itachi was forced by Danzo to kill his entire clan in order to spare his brother. Danzo went behind the Hokage's back to do this.'_ Tobirama wrote this with a displeased look.

Madara's eyes narrowed, Tobirama continued to look at him, finally Madara just took the pencil, ' _Who is this Danzo person?'_

Tobirama scowled and pinched his nose as Madara handed the pencil to him. Naruto continued to watch as the two wrote there argument out, it was pretty interesting information as well. ' _Danzo was a former student of mine. As is the current Hokage. I also had a Uchiha as a student, and I treated them all the same so don't you dare accuse me of being biased.'_ Tobirama hastily wrote the last bit as Madara seemed to start looking irritated. ' _Anyways, I didn't expect Naruto to be able to figure out how to see us so soon, in fact I honestly didn't expect it to work.'_

"I'll have you know I'm awesome at seals!" He protested crossing his arms as he pouted.

' _Well it does, and he is working on a new seal to be able to hear us. I have been training him how to use my gunbai,'_ Madara wrote this with the smuggest look Naruto had ever seen anyone have.

Tobirama frowned, ' _I suppose it would be nice to have a student to teach again.'_

Madara scowled, ' _You just want to keep an eye on me.'_

' _You always think everything revolves around you, I want to train Naruto, seeing as he can see us and is working on hearing us. Anyways I knew Naruto before he knew you.'_

Naruto beamed, "I would love to be trained by both of you! And once I get the seals finished I'm sharing them with my teammates so they will be able to see and hear you as well. Wait what do you mean you knew me?"

Tobirama gave him a nod before he started writing, ' _I was the spirit you were talking with before._ '

Naruto beamed, "That's good then, so how many spirits are around?"

Madara crossed his arms as Tobirama once again wrote, ' _Not many, most decided to go to the pure world, some decided to remain to watch over someone else, and others just are unable to move onto the pure world for some reason._ '

' _Where is Hashirama? I do not feel his chakra. Did he pass on?'_

' _Yes, he decided to pass onto the pure world, he was gone before I got here.'_ Tobirama informed Madara.

Madara gave a nod at that. Tobirama put the pencil down and all was silent for awhile, so Naruto continued to work on his seal. He didn't know how he heard Tobirama say his name, but obviously that mean he was on the right track. With that thought in mind he continued to scribble away drawing up various seals and testing them.

* * *

 **A/N: I couldn't have Sasuke die, sorry but he's needed for future plans. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	10. Kurenai's Insight

**Chapter Ten: Kurenai's Insight**

* * *

 _Kurenai's Pov_

When she had first met Kakashi, it had been when they were kids, he was the aloof genius, who always followed the rules. She had never particularly liked him, always finding him strange, there was this air around him, that he wouldn't care about his comrades if it meant completing the mission.

Than the day came when he came back missing a team mate and his eye. She had only caught a glimpse of him then, but she had noticed the hard expression in his eye. She saw that he kept glancing at Rin.

The next day they were gone again, on another mission because of the war. When he came back a few months later, it was carrying the body of Rin, who had a hole where her heart was. Soon she was hearing stories about what happened, how Kakashi had killed her. Apparently Kiri had sealed the Sanbi into her and planned on releasing it in Konoha. Kakashi had killed her, his own teammate in order to protect Konoha.

What kind of leaf nin was he that he would so easily kill his teammate?

Years passed and Kurenai kept an eye on Kakashi, in case he ever decided to turn traitor. The war ended and she watched as he seemed to change, becoming more mellow and relaxed and she figured that perhaps the rumours that he killed his teammate on purpose was wrong. The only bad thing was his new habit of tardiness with lousy excuses that she faintly remember his male teammate, Obito, used to use. Then he started to read Icha Icha, which if the man had the decency to do in private would be no problem, instead he choose to flaunt his pervertedness by reading the books in public.

Kurnai suspected that Minato, Kakashi's sensei encouraged it, seeing as Minato was the student of the person who wrote those novels that had started to become popular recently. Minato soon became the fourth Hokage.

Then the day came when the Kyuubi attacked. Sandaime-sama prevented them from interfering in the battle. After Minato's death Kakashi became withdrawn and soon disappeared for days at a time, but it was common knowledge that he was in the anbu, so he was probably taking extra missions. Kurenai wasn't sure what happened, but she heard rumours that he stopped an assassination attempt on the Sandaime.

The rumours also said that he now had a new teammate in his Anbu squad, which seeing as he now had a strange new person when out of mask that he hung around with pretty much confirmed that the rumour was true. He seemed to lighten up again, and gave that strange eye grin of his as he chatted away with the friend of his.

One day Kakashi came rushing through the village, ignoring everybody as he carried a body to the hospital and begged for them to heal him. The man had died right as the medics were about to start operating to try and save him, they had told Kakashi there was nothing they could do. Yet Kakashi had snapped at them, telling them to try or else it would be their lives on the line.

Sandaime-sama had scolded Kakashi for threatening them, and had Kakashi go for a psych treatment with the Yamanaka's. Who reported that other than self-hatred at being unable to save his teammates that Kakashi was fit for active service, though they recommended he be removed from Anbu.

Kurenai was glad she was best friends with Anko, it was the only reason she knew about the Yamanaka report.

She watched Kakashi and felt a smidgen of pity for him, after that scene in the hospital, she doubted he killed his teammates, in fact there deaths seemed to be haunting him still and so he hides behind a mask, both literally and figuratively.

It was obvious now that Kakashi didn't know how to act around other people and in public, which explained why his only friend was Gai. So Kurenai decided that she would have to help him become better at interacting with people.

So she decided to try and become his friend. "Hello," she greeted him with a smile.

Kakashi looked up from his book and stared at her.

"My name is Kurenai."

Kakashi continued to stare at her.

Slightly unnerved by his staring she continued on, "I was wondering if you would like to come to a small gathering? Asuma and Anko will be there, as well as a few other jounin. It's this friday, at Akimichi barbeque."

There was no change in his staring at her. No answer verbally or otherwise. Not knowing what to do she left, hopefully he would show up.

He didn't.

So the next week she decided to try and talk to him again. She found him and he was walking in her direction, soon he was close by and she saw that he planned on entering the bookstore. "Hello Kakashi," She said in greeting as she stood in front of him.

Kakashi stared at her again. Kurenai huffed, "You are being rude, not answering me when I greet you."

She watched as annoyance flashed through the man's eyes, "Sorry. I thought that my not speaking would be enough of a clue to a jounin such as yourself that I have no interest in speaking with you. Obviously I was mistaken about you being able to pick up on that," With that he pushed her to the side and entered the bookstore.

Kurenai scowled when she realised the man had insulted her intelligence. Storming off she went to go rant at Anko who seemed amused. She was always amused when Kurenai spoke to her about Kakashi. Her friend was under the impression she had a crush on him, which was ridiculous. How could she have a crush on someone when she couldn't even see his face?

The next month passed with her trying to speak with him, and Kakashi either staring at her until she left, or insulting her for speaking with him. He was closed off and no one could get close to him except for Gai it seemed.

Finally she managed to corner him, well it wasn't quite cornering, but a new Icha Icha had come out, and she knew that Kakashi would be wanting the third book of the series. So she stood in front of the door to the bookstore and blocked his path. "Why do you not want to talk with me?" She questioned.

He stared at her, his posture clearly revealing his annoyance. "Get out of my way," He stated.

"No," The air seemed to become colder as his eye narrowed at her. "Now answer my question."

His hair waved in a non existent wind, and she could feel the air around him becoming charged. She heard a small sigh escape his lips, "I don't want to talk with you, because I find you pathetic."

She growled in response, "What do you mean?!" She demanded.

She shuddered and subconsciously tried to dismiss a genjutsu when the sky seemed to darken. Nothing happened though, and she realized that Kakashi must have made something similar to Gai's unbreakable sunset of youth. "I mean exactly what I said, you are pathetic, and annoying. You are weak with no unique skill set to you, all you have to your name is your genjutsu mastery and genjutsus are the weakest ninja art."

Kurenai was shocked and enraged by the audacity that Kakashi had as he just continued to look at her with that eye of his, she could feel it now, that he had judged her and found her unworthy. She glared at him her red eyes narrowing in distaste. She had been trying to help him and this was how he treated her?

She may not be able to see it, but she knew that Kakashi was sneering at her as he shoved her to the side with chakra enhanced strength. She stormed off after he entered into the bookstore. She wasn't weak and she would prove that to him.

The next day she challenged him to a spar. Kakashi stared at her over the top of his new Icha Icha. "Why would I want to spar against someone as useless as you?"

"Because I'm going to prove to you that I'm not weak."

Kakashi seemed to study her for a moment, "Very well, if I win though I will tell you exactly what I think, if you prove me wrong then I'm sure you wish to tell me how much of a bastard I am or something like that."

Kurenai nodded. The two made their way to a training field and sparred, she instantly started with a genjutsu, but even without his sharingan he broke free of it instantly and charged close to her engaging in a taijutsu battle.

It galled her to realize that he was toying with her, as if she was some mere genin. At least he had put his damn book away. She managed to get away from him and tried to trap him in another jutsu, yet he somehow managed to easily break it again. "I train with Itachi Uchiha, and he uses the sharingan to apply genjutsu's, compared to those yours are quite easy to break out of." Kakashi commented and formed a few hand signs.

A fireball soon left and she had to dive into the ground to avoid the blast, she came up below him and tried to trap him, but he dodged her easily.

She continued to try and attack him, even land a hit on him. But nothing she did worked, and this was him without using his sharingan. "I thought you were a jounin? Sure you were just recently promoted, but I expected more," Kakashi spoke plainly, as if he wasn't taunting her. As if he honestly expected more out of her.

Scowling she formed hand seals and activated a trick that allowed her hair to grow rapidly before she pushed chakra into her hair to control it using the Hair Binding Technique. She watched as Kakashi easily dodged and cut off her hair, she ended the Technique seeing as it wasn't working.

Kurenai realized now, seeing how easy he was able to avoid her attacks, seeing how much he was toying with here that there was a huge difference in there skill levels. That she had no chance of winning. She vowed to increase her training after this fight, she wouldn't let him win like this again.

She continued to try and fight, though she knew it was useless. Kakashi got bored and pinned her down, ending the fight. "Pathetic, even worse than I thought, you aren't even worthy of being called a chunin much less a jounin. Genjutsu's are the only thing you seem to know, and while they may be good against the cannon fodder, against an elite ninja they are child's play. You have a bit of speed to you, but your punches were weak, even when you were using chakra. Not only are you unworthy of the title of jounin you are annoying, you clearly don't respect when _someone_ wants nothing to do with you. I tried to ignore you, but you had to keep bothering me. Also you are a mother hen and are coddling those in your care. I have heard various reports of you interfering in your comrades battles because you thought that they were 'too young to be at such risk.' they are shinobi, the know exactly what they are getting into. Now, stop bothering me." Kakashi stated bluntly before turning and leaving.

Kurenai gritted her teeth together and left to speak with Anko who agreed to train with her, as well as Asuma. She wouldn't be humiliated like that ever again. Another year passed and the massacre happened by the hands of Itachi. That was horrifying to learn, but what was even worse, at least in her opinion, was learning that Sarutobi-sama planned to give Kakashi a genin team to test.

After he tested them she heard the rumours of how he had failed them, how he had berated them harshly. Then a few days later the girl was dead, she had killed herself. When Kurenai heard this she was enraged, storming over to him in the jounin center she glared at him, "What were you doing talking to a child like that?!"

The jounin hall fell silent looking at the two of them. Kakashi looked up from his book and stared at her, "How can you be so heartless as to drive that poor girl to suicide!"

"It was not my intention to have her kill herself," Kakashi stated slipping his book into his pouch.

"Than what cause did you have to speak like that to them!?" Kurenai demanded.

"I do not need to explain myself to you."

With that he turned and left, every jounin staring at him. The next few years passed with him failing genin teams, and driving more into depression, though no more managed to kill themselves. She heard rumours that some had tried, but that someone had managed to stop them.

Kurenai could never understand why Sarutobi-sama kept trying to give him teams. Especially now, when she learned that he planned on giving Kakashi the last Uchiha and the Jinchuuriki child, both of them were special cases and needed to have a stable influence, not someone like Kakashi who she still thought would betray Konoha if something were to cause him to lose the last little fringe of sanity he had.

She had wanted to watch him, but she had her own team to test. They passed and so she went to the meeting. She reported that her team passed, and Asuma said his team passed as well, others failed their teams and just as the meeting was coming to a close Kakashi walked in.

The small chatter went quiet as everyone waited to hear what he would say, everyone expected to hear him fail his team, but it was still the team with the Uchiha and the Jinchuuriki. Kakashi looked straight at Sarutobi-sama and said, "Team Seven passes."

An excited muttering went around as people speculated what this would mean. Kakashi was a genius and one of the most powerful jounin in Konoha, if he was finally accepting a team, would they be as strong as him? Or others wondered if the team would survive. It was no secret that Kakashi's teammates had died after all.

Kurenai was worried for the genin, and she decided to keep an eye on them from afar for now, and if need be she would interfere. The next week passed and she heard how Kakashi had replaced his student's outfits with more practical variants, only they all included a mask. He had them training with Gai in the morning as well and threw weapons at them, not even blunted weapons either.

The first lunch had been a disaster. They were supposed to eat together to form stronger bonds amongst the passing teams. Kakashi had sat on the other end of the table as far away from her as he could get, the jinchuuriki sat next to him and his other two students sat across from him. Asuma and his team sat at the middle table. While she and her own team sat at the other end.

Asuma looked over to the leader of team seven, "So Kakashi, how are your students?"

The man gave an eye grin as he responded, "Oh they're wonderful! Just look at them already taking after me."

Kurenai frowned at that, from what she knew about the members they wouldn't change there outfits like that, especially after only one day. Kakashi must have done something. "What's with the clothing change loser?" Kiba barked out at Naruto.

Kurenai watched as Naruto seemed pale and he kept glancing nervously at Kakashi. Kurenai shook her head slightly, it seems like Kakashi was already traumatizing his genin. "Sensei had us three wear more suitable ninja clothes," Haruno answered.

"I never thought I would see the day that you would wear something other than orange. You're still a loser that Akamaru could beat by himself though," Kiba taunted Naruto a smirk on his lips.

Kurenai frowned at Kiba, she would have to teach him to be more respectful to the other teams, especially around Kakashi, she didn't want her students to be exposed to the man's harsh tongue. She noticed that Kakashi seem to say something to his team.

"What is up with you guys you're acting weird." The Akimichi heir on team ten asked.

"Yeah forehead, you'll never get Sasuke-kun looking like that. Why would he ever date clanless-civilian-trash like you." The Yamanaka heir added flipping her hair.

"Troublesome." The Nara heir muttered lazily as he took a bite of his food.

The whole group stopped its chattering as they all felt Kakashi's threatening aura. Kurenai shuddered at the feel of it, it was even worse than when she had first experienced it, truly the man has become even more terrifying. "I will not have you talking to my team like that. They are my genin now and if you insult them that means you're insulting _me_. So you will stop with the insults towards my students." The air became dark and a rumble of thunder could be heard. " _Or else_ " He threatened his eye grinning all the while. With that being said Kakashi pulled out his book and started eating.

Kurenai noticed the jinchuuriki looked around at them all for a moment before pulling out a book himself and he started reading it. She kept a careful eye on them as the girl, Sakura Haruno tried to lower her mask and take a bite of food but paused and the whole team looked at Kakashi. They were pale with there eyes wide with fear. "Perhaps we should go get our mission now?" The Uchiha asked, his voice wobbling slightly.

With that Team seven left. A little while later she and her team left and they ended up walking past Kakashi and his team doing a D-rank mission of pulling weeds. Kakashi was throwing kunai and shuriken at them, the genin were getting cut up and scratched when they were unable to dodge in time. Kurenai hurried her genin along so they wouldn't see what Kakashi was doing, they didn't need to be exposed to the man's craziness.

Kurenai was worried about them, having to deal with a man like Kakashi all the time wouldn't be good for them. The next day she heard rumours how Haruno had gotten disowned and was now living on her own. Kurenai also heard that Kakashi had threatened her parents into staying away from the girl. Which was a horrible thing to do, they were her parents and should be allowed to see her.

The genjutsu mistress firmly believed that it was Kakashi's fault that Haruno had been disowned. The next day she worked with her team, helping them with there taijutsu, correcting there forms and giving them encouragement. At the lunch she noticed that Kakashi's team was acting like him, which annoyed Kiba to no end as the jinchuuriki ignored him. She noticed that there food was slowly disappearing of their plates.

The week continued to pass by and she worked on training her team, though she made sure they didn't get to tired or sore. Asuma hadn't trained his team in much, though he seemed to have taken to playing shogi with Shikamaru. Both Team Eight and Ten took one D-rank every other day while from what she heard, Team Seven took three every single day. Not to mention that they were also having to run laps around the village with Gai in the morning.

Kurenai was worried that his students would break under the pressure and so she sought Kakashi out, hoping to get him to see reason. As soon as he saw her Kakashi's eye narrowed. "What do you want?" He demanded upfront.

"You are training the genin to hard! They aren't Anbu, if you keep training them at the rate you're going they're to break!"

Kakashi's expression didn't change but the air around him became charged and the sky darkened once more, she could see sparks of electricity coming off of the man.

" _My_ students are able to handle it perfectly fine, just because your students are weak and would break, doesn't mean mine will. You coddle your students, and because of that they won't be ready for the horrors of the shinobi world. If you don't take training them seriously they are going to get hurt or killed on their first real mission."

Kurenai gritted her teeth, but she wasn't going to back down, "If you're so sure about your students strength how about we have my team, your team and Asuma's team fight against each other, last team standing wins."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at that, and a thoughtful look came across his eye. Finally he nodded, "Very well than, tomorrow, ten o'clock." With that he disappeared in a leaf shunshin.

The next day the teams showed up and they fought. Kakashi's team ended up with the victory, even when both team eight and ten working together to take down team seven. And then they were leaving on a C rank mission, they have only been genin for a short time, but Kakashi already took them out.

What was Sarutobi-sama thinking, letting Kakashi take his students out. Weeks passed and she continued to train her students at a normal pace. She was enjoying time with her team when she heard a commotion. With a sense of dread she looked and jumped onto a rough to see Kakashi holding someone with two other members of his team behind him, there expression were panic and as Anbu tried to intercept them she watched in shock and horror as the Jinchuuriki and Haruno easily punted them away as they continued to the hospital.

Kurenai returned to her team who was looking at her in confusion, "Whatever you do, don't antagonise team seven right now." She warned them seriously. If the Uchiha died… who knew what Kakashi would do, but if what she just saw was an indication… Haruno and Uzumaki would follow him.

Kiba scoffed a bit, and Shino stayed quiet, though he tilted his head questioningly. Hinata just continued to poke her fingers together. "From what I just saw it seems Sasuke Uchiha was critically wounded on their mission."

"Ha! Of course that weak bastard gets injured!" Kiba crowed with an arrogant grin.

Kurenai frowned at Kiba, "T-that is not very n-nice to s-say Kiba-kun..." Hinata said looking down at the ground and poking her fingers.

"Tch, whatever, that bastard needs to be brought down a beg, hell so does Naruto and Sakura, ever since they became the students of that scarecrow they seem to think they're the best."

Kurenai shook her head and tuned out her students as Shino said something to Kiba and they started arguing. She knew that Kakashi's team hadn't been ready, and it seems she was proven right.

After the Uchiha gets out of the hospital she would have another chat with Kakashi, maybe now he would see reason and not push his student's so hard.

A few days later she was going to talk to Kakashi when she saw he was training with his students. They were all working on taijutsu and she glowered, Uchiha had just been released yesterday and already Kakashi had the barely recovered working again. She watched as Uchiha stumbled and nearly collapsed and then Kakashi say something and Uchiha nodded and shakily stand back up and get back into a taijutsu stance.

Minutes later Haruno fainted and Kakashi sent a water jutsu at her and she woke back up and with trembling limbs she got back up and continued practicing. Even Naruto collapsed and was forced to get back up. All three of his genin looked exhausted, but the man wasn't letting up. In fact he seemed to be pushing them even harder.

Kakashi was a monster.

* * *

 **A/n: I like this chapter, and had a lot of fun writing it. This also lets you learn a bit more about some other characters. It became surprisingly long as well.**


	11. Determined to Succeed

**Chapter Eleven: Determined to** **Succeed**

* * *

A few days had passed, and Naruto had made a bit of progress on his sound seal, he could hear a word or two occasionally, it was very unreliable though, so he often still communicated with the pencil.

Currently they were in Kakashi's house, "So Naruto, how were you able to save Sasuke?"

"Well it has to do with these new seals I'm working on, I haven't fully completed it, but I do have part of it done. Basically the seal I'm working on will allow me to see and hear spirits, though currently it's a two part seal, the seeing spirits works, but I'm still having trouble with hearing them. I have a way to communicate with them though, through a pencil that they can interact with due to it having spirit chakra in it."

Naruto pulled out three small pieces of paper and drew the ghost visualizing seal. "Put these on your forehead and channel a bit of chakra to activate them."

The rest of team seven did so, and Naruto grinned when they saw both Tobirama and Madara who were hanging around as per usual. "Naruto, is that Madara Uchiha and Tobirama Senju?"

He grinned, "Yep! Madara has been helping me learn how to wield the gunbai and kama, and Tobirama said that he would also help teach me, but he hasn't said in what yet."

Naruto pulled out a couple of the spirit pencils and paper. ' _It is nice to meet you._ ' Tobirama wrote with a nod towards them.

Madara crossed his arms and just stared at them.

Tobirama turned and stared at Madara and the man huffed, ' _Pleasure to meet Naruto's teammates.'_

"That is very interesting ability, so you are trying to complete the seal in order to hear them?"

"Correct, anyways I saw Sasuke's spirit and bound it to his body which is how I was able to bring him back for us to have enough time to save him."

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, "Hold up, are you telling me that you managed to create a seal that would allow you to see and talk with the dead?!"

"Well if by talk you mean they have to write down their responses, then yes. Being able to hear them is still a work in progress."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, who just gave a shrug, then he turned to Sakura who was eyeing up Madara, much to the ghosts discomfort.

"Am I the only one who thinks this might be violating some kind of natural law?"

Tobirama had a smug look on his face as he wrote, ' _I created a jutsu that would bring the dead back to life under the control of the person who summoned them. Compared to that, this isn't that bad._ '

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she turned her attention to Tobirama, "Raising the dead is possible?"

The Second Hokage stared back at her and gave a nod. Sakura turned to him, "So Naruto, when do you plan to tell Hokage-sama?"

Naruto blinked, he had not been planning to tell the man. He gave it some thought, "Probably when the seals are actually finished, I wanted to tell you guys though, because I want to make sure the seals work for more than just myself."

Kakashi gave a nod. "Alright, now that you're feeling better Sasuke what would you like to do tomorrow? Train, missions, have a day off?"

"I want to train hard," Sasuke said, before he asked, "What happened to Zabuza's sword anyways?"

Naruto pulled out a scroll, "It's sealed in this."

"May I have it?"

Naruto handed over the scroll. "I think I want this as my weapon," Sasuke spoke with a glint in his eyes as he unsealed it.

"The executioner's blade, also known as Kubikiribocho. Hm, it's quite large and heavy, but if you do want it, I can train you in it a bit."

Sasuke nodded.

"Now I have to find a cool weapon," Sakura muttered looking at the two boys with there weapons, both the gunbai and the kubikiribocho were larger than the boys themselves.

"How's your medic training going?"

"Good, right now I have to study books, and Kabuto is helping me. Once I have the basics memorized than I will start with actual practice." She informed them with a proud glint in her eyes.

Kakashi smiled, "That's good."

Naruto nodded in agreement but then looked over to Tobirama, he remembered a bit about what Tobirama had written the other day. Tobirama stared back at him. Madara was also giving Tobirama a pointed look. They hadn't gotten any other information about the massacre out of him despite Madara questioning.

The rest of team seven was now watching this interaction with varying degrees of confusion. ' _I think it would be better discussed, along with several other things, when you can actually hear me.'_ Tobirama finally wrote.

"Fine," Naruto agreed.

Kakashi raised a questioning eyebrow, "Tobirama has information he isn't telling."

"Alright, we will do a light training tomorrow then since Sasuke is still recovering."

The three genin exchanged glances, silently agreeing with each other, "I want to be trained hard, this mission showed that things can go seriously wrong, and I know I speak for all of us when I say that we want to be prepared, please increase our training." Sasuke said standing with Sakura and Naruto to either side of him.

Kakashi gave them an eye grin and a slightly threatening aura surrounded him, it was nothing though, "My cute little students! Don't you worry then," The air darkened and lightning crackled, "I will train you until you collapse, and then force you to get up and continue."

The three genin weren't scared from it though, instead they all grinned in response. They were going to get stronger, they weren't going to ever be weak again. Sasuke nearly dying has shown them that they weren't strong enough.

So the next day they were training with their taijutsu. From the crack of dawn they were working on their taijutsu. By the early noon they were tired and struggling. Sasuke stumbled and fell to his knee. "Come on Sasuke, you're stronger than that aren't you?" Kakashi questioned his eye narrowed a bit.

Sasuke nodded and stood back up.

Mere minutes later Sakura fainted, and Kakashi sent a small water bullet at her. She woke up drenching wet and she stood back up, her entire body trembling in exertion.

Naruto lasted a little longer, but he could feel his legs getting weaker as he pushed his body to move faster and stronger. Kakashi had upped their weights this morning to double what they had been previously.

Suddenly he was on the ground. There was no warning as his legs gave out from underneath him. He huffed as he stood back up slowly, he wasn't going to be weak again. Another hour passed and they went to Akimichi barbecue to meet up with the other teams.

They ignored the other teams as they ate, they have already gotten used to eating without revealing their faces much as Kakashi did.

Tobirama and Madara watched in amusement, yet that amusement soon ended when Madara saw for the first time how Team Seven was treated by the other genin and jounin. From the disparaging marks from Kiba and Ino, to the annoyed glances Shikamaru and Shino sent them. The only ones not looking down at Team seven was Hinata, Choji and Asuma.

The Nidaime just shook his head, and Naruto watched as the two started talking. He heard a few words they said, enough to get the general gist that Madara was asking if team seven was always treated this way, and Tobirama responding that yes it was always like that. Then lunch over the team took some missions.

As soon as the day ended Naruto returned to his apartment, Madara and Tobirama following him. For a few hours Naruto continued to experiment with the hearing seal, but while there was a slight improvement it was still far from perfect.

 **Madara's Pov**

When the boy had appeared in his cave and had asked to speak with any spirits, he didn't know what to think. He had wondered whether to respond or not, but eventually decided it would be worth it.

And so he helped the boy with his seals, it was interesting, and definitely a different change of pace. He followed the boy and saw him interacting with his team, and that sensei of theirs.

He began to teach the boy, even going so far as to let the boy, Naruto, use his gunbai. It was better that the boy use it instead of Obito. Then the battle on the bridge occured and he watched as the Uchiha boy was killed. How Naruto had become enraged and unlocked Mokuton. Then the boy had managed to save the boys life.

The team proceed to rush back to Konoha, and Madara laughed at the chaos they had caused, especially when Sakura and Naruto had managed to punt two Anbu out of their way. Madara couldn't help but to cackle as the chaos continued. Chatting with Naruto had definitely been worth it, just for this alone.

Then Tobirama had shown up. Madara could admit that he may have antagonised the man on purpose, but it was fun to see the Senju get all riled up. Madara was further amused by the fact even after all these years, tobirama still didn't realize that he wasn't this much of a bastard to anyone else. Or rather he did, but just assumed Madara hated him. Which was partially true.

Anyways, if he wanted to continue training Naruto, then it seemed as if he would have to deal with Tobirama, as the man seemed very protective of the boy. At first Madara thought that Tobirama was only hanging around to keep an eye on him, and so to test this he followed Sasuke for a day, yet the man continued to follow Naruto.

He watched as Tobirama glared at villagers whenever they said something to nasty to the boy. Tobirama also seemed more agitated, something was obviously bothering the man. Madara suspected it had something to do with that Danzo student of his.

But until Naruto could get the hearing seal to work, the albino remained tight lipped. What surprised Madara the most though was whenever he said something negative about Konoha. Tobirama would give a little protest, almost as if out of habit, but it almost seemed as if the man agreed with him, if only partially.

Madara wished he knew what the suiton user was thinking.

 **Tobirama's Pov**

Ever since he died he had tasked himself with watching over the future Hokages. Especially Hiruzen since he had appointed the boy at a young age. He saw as the boy quickly took to the seat and worked on make Konoha stronger. He also watched as Danzo turned down a dark path. Thinking that it was what he would have wanted. Yes sarutobi could be a bit soft at times, that was good and it often ended up making Konoha stronger in the long run.

While Danzo's decisions usually led to a new enemy or threat, such as when he had given false information to Hanzo. Tobirama feared what would happen if Dazo ever managed to get control of Konoha.

Which when Minato was appointed to Hokage, he had been relieved. The young lad was sensible and smart. Then the fourth had finally married Kushina, a Uzumaki with an unusually strong water affinity.

Tobirama had been there when Kushina was giving birth, he had watched in horror as the masked Uchiha had released the Kyuubi. Minato thought the man was Madara, yet Tobirama knew that it wasn't true.

In the aftermath little Naruto was left all alone. Sarutobi reclaimed the Hokage seat, and released Naruto's Jinchuriki status. The village turned on the boy, and Tobirama was horrified at how they treated the boy. Spirits weren't supposed to interact with the physical world, yet Tobirama defied that. He had struggled for weeks slowly moving a book to Naruto's apartment. Inch by inch he shifted it.

The book was about seals, he knew that as an Uzumaki the boy would be good at them, and they could be used to protect his stuff. He watched in pride as Naruto took to seals and worked on them.

When Villagers were zapped for trying to break into Naruto's apartment he was so proud of the boy. Time passed and Naruto became better at them, even using them in his pranks. Tobirama kept eyes on his students and learned that Danzo was orchestrating a massacre of the Uchiha clan. Horrified, he tried to prevent it. Tried to do something, but he was to powerless, there was no item he could move that would stop it.

That was the first time he wished Madara was around and alive, he would have been able to prevent the coup. Tobirama realized that Madara had loved Konoha, and that he was partially to blame for the guy leaving.

When that loved turned to hatred, he couldn't tell. But he remembered how when the first Uchiha had settled, that it had been Madara to get them to see reason. He had been able to integrate his clan into the village. And then the Uchiha had turned on him when Madara went to them with his concerns. But all that was a long time ago, and there was no one preventing the coup. Itachi and the Hokage tried, but with the masked Uchiha and Danzo counteracting them the Uchiha heir was forced to kill everyone in order to spare his brother.

Tobirama continued to watch over Konoha, but mostly Naruto, as the boy persevered thru the hardships. Tobirama watched as Naruto failed, then how Mizuki, so obviously a traitor convinced Naruto to steal the forbidden scroll.

He felt relieved when Naruto learned the kage bunshin and thwarted Mizuki. Then Naruto was assigned to Team Seven and Tobirama got his first real glimpse of Kakashi. He had heard about him of course, and saw him occasionally, but he never actually watched him.

He had to admit the man could be terrifying. And that genjutsu the man could produce… Tobirama shook his head, he didn't know how it was possible.

After the team disbanded he watched and was shocked when Naruto entered the spirit shack. Then he was able to chat with Naruto, give him a bit of advice. As Naruto left with a gleam in his eye, tobirama could feel that change was coming, whether good or bad though he didn't know.

Naruto worked on creating a seal, and he watched as the boy tried talking to him, though he didn't know he was here. Tobirama debated on answering or not, but in the end he decided to wait.

Then Naruto was about to leave for his first C-rank mission and Tobirama gave him another message. Deciding to stay behind to keep an eye on Danzo, he waited for Naruto and his team to return. When they did, they caused a huge ruckus, and as he went to Naruto he found that Naruto managed to somehow find Madara and bring him out of wherever he must have been residing.

And now Naruto could see them. Madara as usual; suspected tobirama was only hanging around Naruto to keep an eye on him, that was wrong though, as Tobirama had been following the boy for most of his life.

After Madara went off for a day and come back he seemed to realize that, and now was sending him curious glances, wanting to know why Tobirama was following Naruto.

He of course was not going to answer the man. Tobirama narrowed his eyes when he felt someone following team seven. Sakura was the one he managed to get the attention of first and he managed to get her to realize they were being followed and she told the rest of the team.

By the end of the day when the spy had been called out after they had messed with him, Tobirama decided to follow him. Surprisingly Madara tagged along as they found out who the spy reported too.

Which of course was Danzo. Tobirama pinched his nose, his student was paranoid of loyal ninjas it seemed. Madara raised an eyebrow at him. Tobirama shook his head, he would explain when Naruto finished that seal, so he didn't have to repeat himself.

* * *

 **A/n: So now we get Pov's from Tobirama and Madara. Next chapter will be more Pov's, but then we should be back to watching team seven from the normal perspective.**


	12. Thinking of you

**Chapter Twelve: Thinking of you**

* * *

 **Gai's Pov**

Gai was worried about Kakashi, ever since he had returned from the failed mission in which his teammate, an Anbu codenamed Tenzo, died Kakashi had become withdrawn. He had blocked contact with everyone, though they could all see his bruised fists, and the deprived state he walked through the city in.

Kakashi was recklessly throwing himself into training. Gai knew that other ninja thought he trained himself into the ground, but Gai didn't. At least not with the abandon that Kakashi was training with anyways. If this kept up his friend would end up hurting himself.

Gai sighed from his spot as he noticed Kakashi pass out after using his chidori one to many times. Leaping down he picked up Kakashi and took him to his home to sleep off the chakra exhaustion.

Taking him to the hospital would be asking for a disaster to happen. The next morning Gai let himself into Kakashi's apartment and made tea for his friend. Kakashi soon groaned and stirred from his sleep. His friend gave him a nod in gratitude as he sipped the tea. "I'm worried about you," Gai spoke softly wanting to try and get Kakashi to relax in his frantic training a bit.

Kakashi sighed and his fists clenched, "I know Gai. It's just, if I had been stronger he would have survived, he wouldn't have had to sacrifice himself to save my life. I won't let his death go in vain. I refuse to allow another person to die for me." his voice was determined and Gai realized that his friend wouldn't change his mind.

So instead he offered to spar with Kakashi. If he started to challenge Kakashi more often, no one commented on it, if people noticed that Kakashi accepted them without complaint, they didn't speak about it.

No one else tried as hard as Gai to reach out to Kakashi, and so years later, it was no surprise that Kakashi was a loner with only Gai as his friend. Gai watched as over the years Kakashi became closed off to others, how he stopped trying to be polite about how weak he found the other jounin. Kakashi became cold and harsh, yet with Gai he could see bits of the old Kakashi, the one who was laid back and relaxed.

When the Hokage assigned Kakashi a team to test, Gai had been excited that his friend would be getting charges to care for. He was sure that if his friend had a team to look after it would do him good. Yet, he failed the team. Gai winced when he heard how Kakashi tore into them for their lack of teamwork. The girl had instantly started crying, one of the boys looked shocked. And the last was completely still, his face a sickly white.

Kakashi gave them his second chance and they didn't feed the sickly white one who had been tied up. Later that week the girl was reported dead, she had killed herself over what Kakashi had said.

When he asked Kakashi about this, the man had paused a strange look coming over his visible eye that Gai couldn't decipher. Kakashi ended up promising to try and be less harsh in the future. Year after year he failed kids and tore into them, though he held back a bit. Still even with him being on a more mild criticizing some of the kids still tried to kill themselves over what he had said.

A lot of the jounin and others hated Kakashi for that, and other reasons, seeing him as an evil bastard. No one except him knew that Kakashi had a small stone in his apartment that had the names of each of those genin carved. They didn't know that after the first student it was Kakashi preventing the kids from killing themselves. That it was him to help them from the shadows. Never allowing anyone but the kids and Gai to know what he was doing.

Kakashi wasn't a monster.

* * *

 **Hiruzen's Pov**

He was worried for Kakashi, the man had become distant and cold after Tenzo's death. Even before he never really interacted with his fellow ninja, but at least he had seemed to tolerate there presences.

Hiruzen had to admit that he was aware of the high possibility of Kakashi going rouge if Konoha ever did anything to threaten his last connection, which was Gai. Even if Gai died on a mission Kakashi might leave to do his own thing. So Hiruzen needed some way to get Kakashi closer with the village, something to tie his loyalties further to the leaf.

It was a shame he couldn't trust Kakashi, the man was strong, but he was at a razors edge right now. Danzo had even tried to get him to execute Kakashi before the man could become a threat. Hiruzen had been able to stop Danzo from trying to assassinate the man. So in order to tie Kakashi closer to the village he decided to give Kakashi a genin team.

Unfortunately the plan failed, and Kakashi's blunt and harsh words cause his female member to kill herself. He had witnessed through his crystal ball how Gai had spoken with Kakashi, how the man seemed apologetic. How Kurenai had accused him of trying to have the girl kill herself. And Kakashi reacting to her coldy.

Rumours swelled about Kakashi, who ignored them all. The massacre happened and Hiruzen hated that Danzo went behind his back to have Itachi massacre the clan. He was also suspicious about what happened with Shisui, and the boys apparent suicide. But the matter resolved itself, and so reluctantly he allowed Danzo to get away with his actions, though he did scold the man for acting behind his back.

Once more he decided to try and give Kakashi a team. The man still failed them, and drove them to tears, but Hiruzen watched as Kakashi kept an eye on them, and prevented the child from killing themselves. How Kakashi, while not really offering comfort, explained his actions in an almost apologetic way.

It was often these genin when they took the tests next year that passed and became stronger for it. So he kept sending Kakashi teams, even if the man's methods seemed cruel to others, the genin that had interacted with him were always a curb ahead of the rest.

Now though it was time to graduate the class with Sasuke Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuuriki of the nine-tails.

Naruto had managed to graduate when he learned the Kage bunshin from the forbidden scroll, and he had learned about his burden. Both of these boys had the potential to be strong, but only if they could survive Kakashi, it would be cruel, but the two boys and even the girl need a wake up call.

Sasuke Uchiha was arrogant of his own power and believed that interacting with others was a waste. He was also a pyromaniac and an explosion lover, Hiruzen often had to send a suiton user to put out the fires the boy started. Kakashi would be able to get the boy to work with others, even if it was only his teammates.

Sakura Haruno was a fangirl with suppressed violent tendencies. She would make an amazing medical ninja or genjutsu user due to her excellent chakra control if she ever took training seriously. Kakashi would be able to break her of her fangirl habits and help her become stronger in general until she picked what she choose to study.

Naruto Uzumaki was a brash naive child who loved to see the best in people, and always argued with Sasuke. He would be a powerhouse with Ninjutsu, but the boy was horrible at chakra control. Hiruzen had to admit though, the boy was a natural at fuinjutsu. Kakashi would be able to train the boy and get rid of some of Naruto's nativity.

That was if the team managed to pass, if not then he would still at least manage to make a dent in them, still even a dent would be helpful for whatever jounin did get them.

The results came and Hiruzen was pleasantly surprised when the team passed. As he suspected Kakashi trained them hard. He would have stepped in, but as he watched with his crystal ball he saw how satisfied the three genin seemed to be, so he left it. So long as the genin were fine with the harsh training, than who was he to interfere?

A week later and he dismissed the report Kurenai gave him. When Team Seven requested a C-rank, he allowed it. The team was obviously ready.

Yet when the returned with a near dead Sasuke and caused panic throughout the village he sighed, perhaps he had been to hasty in thinking they were ready.

He twitched in annoyance as Kakashi didn't immediately report after he sent the Anbu, but he knew that the man was watching over Sasuke, so he waited. Hours later and Kakashi finally showed up, "Report."

"The mission turned out to be an A-rank mission," Kakashi said immediately. And then he went into details. Hiruzen was impressed when he heard that Sasuke managed to unlock his Sharingan.

Still as the report ended he felt Kakashi was leaving something out, "How did Naruto kill all of Gato's mercenaires and the man? Was it the Kyuubi?"

Kakashi paused, "No, it wasn't."

Hiruzen looked at the man, "How did Naruto kill them Kakashi?"

He watched as Kakashi seemed to debate internally for a moment before he nodded, "Please dismiss your guards Hokage-sama. I will only inform you."

His eyebrows raised up but he dismissed his guards. Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment before nodding, "Were alone, Naruto unlocked his bloodline."

"The Uzumaki chain bloodline? That is indeed impressive," He said as put his pipe in his mouth and lit it. Though he didn't understand why Kakashi had him dismiss his guards just for that.

Kakashi shook his head and the man's eye glinted, Hiruzen just knew that the young jounin was smirking, "No. His Mokuton bloodline."

The pipe clattered to the desk as he gaped. "Mokuton!"

The leader of team seven nodded. "How is this possible?" Hiruzen mused out loud, he didn't think that Kushina or Minato was related to the Senju clan. Now he understood why Kakashi wanted the extra secrecy.

Kushina didn't know her parents, but she came from Uzushiogakure before it was destroyed. Minato also didn't know his parents and was an orphan. So honestly it could be completely possible.

He dismissed Kakashi and sighed, he had a feeling things were about to become a lot more complicated.

* * *

 **Mission Report**

 **Rank:** A Rank

 **Mission Parameters:** Trail and observe Team Seven

 **Mission Members:** [Redacted]

 **Date:** [Redacted]

* * *

Members of Team Seven include:

Jounin:

Kakashi Hatake - Copy Ninja Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan, Hero of the Sharingan, Cold-Blooded Kakashi, Friend-Killer Kakashi, Lightning Demon of the Leaf. S-rank Bingo book threat.

Genin:

Sasuke Uchiha - The Last Uchiha. C-rank threat with activation of Sharingan.

Naruto Uzumaki - The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Predicted C-rank threat with Kyuubi's chakra.

Sakura Haruno (Disowned) - Civilian girl. E-rank threat.

* * *

 _7 Am_

I have begun to tail Team Seven, it seems they wear strange uniques clothing different from what academy reports say. Sasuke Uchiha seems to be the least different, though oddly all of them wear a face mask similar to Kakashi Hatake.

 _8 Am_

I believe I was spotted by Genin Sakura, but it was so quick I am unable to tell if it was a trick of the light or not. I noticed she said something to her team, but I had no chance to read her lips.

Genin Naruto responded by shouting about "Ramen being the best food!" I believe that Ramen is some type of broth and noodles dish.

 _12 Pm_

I do not understand, team seven is acting unlike what previous reports have stated. Genin Naruto is loud and brash and keeps speaking about ramen and calls Genin Sakura, "Sakura-chan." and Genin Sasuke "Teme."

Genin Sakura acts unlike a proper Genin, in that her demeanor is that of a fangirl and she constantly announces her "Love" for Genin Sasuke.

Genin Sasuke has an arrogant demeanor and seems brash. He ignores his fellow team members unless it is to call Genin Naruto "Dobe."

While this aligns with reports received back in the academy, after they had been on a team under Jounin Kakashi they had seemed to change.

Jounin Kakashi is perhaps the most concerning of all, unlike all reports that says he cares about the team and trains them harshly, he appeared aloof and ignored his Genin in favor of read a book called "Icha Icha Paradise," written by Jiraiya of the Sannin.

 _5 pm_

As the day progresses I am not able to tell why this is an A-rank mission and not a C-rank. Team Seven seems to be worthless ninja, and I believe that reports of Jounin Kakashi must be greatly exaggerated.

 _7 pm_

The day drew to a close and I was sneaking away when suddenly team seven surrounded me, all previous observations are incorrect as it seems that Genin Sakura did notice me. Jounin Kakashi's killing intent is truly a fearsome thing, and I do not wish to come across it again.

 **Mission Failed**

* * *

 ** **A/n: Hope you enjoy! I'll try to update this again soon, but not promises.****


	13. Oops she did it again

**Chapter Thirteen: Oops she did it again...**

 _...She pissed Kakashi and his team off._

* * *

They had been training to exhaustion everyday, they woke up before dawn and ran with Gai and Lee, who Team 7 had taken to liking once they got to know them. If Kakashi liked Gai after all then he must be a good person. They had taken a few more c-rank missions, though nothing as exciting as their wave mission. But most of their time was spent training.

Recently the team had a few days that were lighter than other days as Kakashi had them go train with the other jounin senseis.

The three members of Team Seven were training with Gai and Lee as Kakashi said that training with other people would help them be better than just learning from him. So they decided to train with Gai and his team for the day.

They found them in the training field and Lee ran up to them with a grin, "Yosh! What can Team Gai be doing for you today, my friends!?"

Naruto blinked, "Is your team actually called Team Gai? And we're wondering if we can train with your team today, Kakashi-sensei said it would be good for us to learn from other teams."

The girl of the team, who must be Tenten sighed, "Unfortunately we are called after are sensei."

Team Seven gave frowns at that, though it was hidden by their masks. "You must be Tenten, correct?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, and that over there is Neji."

"Why do you not like being named after your sensei, Gai-sensei seems like a wonderful teacher," Sakura questioned with a small tilt of her head.

"Not as good as Kakashi-sensei though," Sasuke muttered quietly.

Gai was watching them with a sad expression as he looked towards Neji and Tenten, "My students aren't filled with the same youthful energy as Lee and your team, anyways Kakashi sent you here for training, so let's start."

With that team seven was set to training. By the end of the day they found themselves a bit disappointed, Gai set them up to do repetitions of their taijutsu styles. And that was it. It wasn't even a high number, only 2000 of each before they switched.

Kakashi sensei had them do 5000 before they switched, and threw weapons at them while they were doing them.

But after Gai-sensei dismissed them they decided to go to the Hokage office, they had a favor to ask.

"Say Jiji, we heard that team Gai is called after there sensei, can we be called team Kakashi?" Naruto asked, Sakura and Sasuke nodding behind him.

Sarutobi looked amused but agreed, and there team name was officially changed.

Kakashi when they told him gave a scary eye grin as he declared them the best students ever. That evening they ate dinner and spent the night at Kakashi's place. Sakura read her books, Sasuke was working on explosion seals, and occasionally asking Naruto about different seal mechanics, and Naruto was working on his hearing seal.

Then the next day Kakashi told them to go spend the day with Asuma. This of course was suspicious since he had them learn from Gai the day before. When questioned he said, "I have something to prove to someone, don't worry about it, once this little farce is over with we can get back to our normal routine."

So Team Kakashi went to train with Team 10 next, barely any training was done as Asuma seemed more interested in playing shogi with Shikamaru then training them. Though he did give Naruto and Sasuke some advice about how to channel chakra thru there weapons. To be fair before he started playing shogi with Shikamaru he told them to do whatever training there clan assigned, apparently he was used to just having his students train in clan techniques. He seemed to forget that team kakashi did not have clan teachings to fall back upon.

So the three just worked on there normal taijutsu routine, Naruto using a few shadow clones to mimic there sensei throwing weapons at them. Ino kept fangirling over Sasuke while they were trying to train, until he ended up snapping and kicking her into a tree.

Sakura held up a piece of paper with the number 10 on it.

Madara had a maniacal grin as he held up a sign with the number 6.

Tobirama scowled when Madara elbowed him and held a sign that said 4.

Naruto paused and grinned as he pulled out a paper and wrote 6 on it.

Needless to say Team 10 didn't like them very much, especially when Ino had a fractured rib. Sasuke blinked, "Really? I didn't kick her that hard. I usually kick Sakura and Naruto twice as hard, and neither of them ever break anything."

Next day they had to go train with Kurenai and Team 8.

She greeted them with a smile, "Hello, you must be Team 7, my name is Kurenai, and as I'm sure you know these are my students, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba."

They stared at her for a moment before Sakura spoke up, "Actually were Team Kakashi now, we had it changed."

Kurenai frowned, "I see. Also you three can take those stupid masks off while your here, there is no need for them."

None of Team Kakashi moved, at first they may not have liked the masks, but now they did.

Kurenai's frown deepened after a moment and none of them moved, she reluctantly continued, "Why don't we all introduce ourselves before starting our training? You start Hinata."

"Y-yes sensei, m-my name is H-hinata and I like f-flowers. I dislike b-bullys. M-my dream is to b-be w-with t-the p-person I-i l-like," Hinata said, her stuttering getting worse as she came to the end.

Kiba spoke up next, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I like dogs, and I dislike cats. I want me and Akamaru to be the best ninjas ever!"

Sasuke and Naruto snorted. Sakura rolled her eyes. Kiba would never be the best ninja ever, because people like Madara and Kakashi and Tobirama had existed.

"My name is Shino. I like bugs, I dislike loud people and bug haters. I want to be the best bug user in the elemental nations."

Team Kakashi shared glances before Sakura went first, "My name is Sakura, I like Iryojutsu, and I dislike those who think we're weak. I will figure out how to transfer bloodlines without people dying."

Kurenai looked a bit pale after hearing Sakura's goal.

Sasuke went next, "Hn."

And that was it.

Madara smirked at that response, and Tobirama just sighed.

"And you know the rest of us will be with you when your ready," Naruto said and Sakura nodded, as if Sasuke had actually said something understandable. Which to them it was, when Kakashi first got a hold of them they all hated each other, or in the case of Sakura fangirled over Sasuke, but learning under Kakashi had made them learn to work together, and now they were a cohesive team.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

Naruto went next, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like plants and ramen, I dislike those who see me as nothing more than a monster. I will become Hokage."

He saw Madara say something, and Tobirama give him a judgmental stare, as if saying 'Really?'

Madara just gave a wicked smirk. Tobirama sighed and shook his head.

Naruto couldn't wait to hear what they were saying.

"And what about those weapons you carry? Do you know how to use them?" She directed towards Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'm currently learning," Sasuke spoke, raising an eyebrow. They had just gotten the weapons, obviously they would need to train with them before they can fully know how to use them.

"And what about you Naruto?" She spoke looking down at him. As if she expected him to not know how to wield it.

Naruto paused as the way Kurenai spoke, and her tone annoyed him. She may not have been obvious about it, but she constantly seemed to belittle Kakashi-sensei. Naruto shifted his stance and crossed his arms and raised his chin up a bit as he smirked, "I am the best gunbai user currently living."

Tobirama facepalmed, Madara smirked and sent him a thumbs up.

Sasuke and Sakura both nodded in agreement.

Kurenai's eye twitched.

Kiba snorted, "That's cause you're the only wielder of that dumb looking weapon."

Naruto and Madara instantly glared at the boy. "I can defeat you using only my gunbai, dog breath."

Kiba glared back, "Oh yeah!?"

"No fighting, we're here for training after all." Kurenai commanded.

"What will we be learning then Kurenai-san?" Sakura asked.

They would not add the sensei honorific unless they thought she deserved it. "What would you like to learn?"

The three genin shared a look. "We are supposed to be experiencing what your normal training is like."

"This is normal, Kurenai-sensei always asks us what we want to learn," Kiba informed them with a glare at Naruto.

"What do you normally ask to learn, or do you switch it up?"

"Usually genjutsu, since Kurenai is the best genjutsu user in the world."

"Doubtful," Sasuke said with a snort.

Kiba's glare shifted to Sasuke who just sneered.

"Do you three know any genjutsu's? I know Kakashi doesn't like them, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't know them."

"We have learned how to break out of them, and we each know Kakashi's dance of the demon genjutsu." Naruto answered his face carefully blank of all emotions, same as Sakura and Sasuke.

"Go ahead and show me please."

The three exchanged smirks hidden behind their masks.

Sakura went first, Kurenai shuddered as the inner Sakura looked at her. Her genin took a couple steps back.

Sasuke went next, and Kiba whimpered, Hinata passed out, and Shino's bugs were flying around him agitated. Kurenai looked disturbed.

Naruto went last and they were a bit surprised to see his had changed. Before it had just been the Kyuubi sitting behind him, making his aura feel like fear and death, now a version of Madara appeared on the Kyuubi cackling as he grinned menacingly at Kurenai and Shino.

Which had the effect of Shino passing out, and Kurenai backing away her eyes wide. Sakura and Tobirama were both shaking their heads. Sasuke facepalmed, and Madara was smirking smugly, looking at Naruto with pride.

Though Naruto had no idea how the changes happened, or really what even caused the genjutsu to pick a look in the first place.

Tobirama was now sending him a 'we are going to talk later about this' look. Naruto just shrugged. It wasn't like he had purposely added it. Finally Kurenai seemed to get her team to wake up, though the three were now looking at them warily. Well except Hinata, she just stared at the ground poking her fingers.

"Who all knows a clone technique other than bunshin?" Kurenai asked.

Naruto and Shino both raised their hands. Kurenai blinked in surprise as Sakura and Sasuke didn't raise their hands, "I thought Kakashi had taught you the Kage bunshin, same as Naruto?"

"No, Naruto used it and had his clones henge into us," Sakura explained.

"I see. Well I will be teaching each of you a Genjutsu clone. It's called Kasumi Jūsha no Jutsu or the Mist Servant Technique. This technique creates several ghost-like figures that emerge from the surrounding environment. With each attack they receive, the figures multiply," Kurenai explained. "Now because this is only a genjutsu, the black figures cannot do any actual harm to their targets. However, if you coordinate your attacks with the clones, then targets may not realise the kunai are real and thus won't know to dodge until it's too late. Even if targets can avoid damage, being subjected to this sort of tactic for prolonged periods will inevitably wear them down, making them easy to finish off."

"That is of course only if the target doesn't realize it's a genjutsu and break out of it." Sasuke muttered with a snort, earning a glare from Kurenai. The day was spent learning the genjutsu, with Sakura being the best at it, and Naruto being the worse.

Even once Sakura had learned it, Kurenai had just told her to take the rest of the day off instead of continuing to practice it. Sakura had ignored her and continued practicing, wanting to make sure she got it down correctly. Sasuke got it a few hours after Sakura, and like her continued to practice, even if they knew how to use it, they needed to practice so it was stronger and better.

Naruto having the worse chakra control was able to produce a very basic version. The clones instead of vaguely looking like him, were instead pitch black with white eyes. They were in fact a lot creepier, though the genjutsu was easier to disrupt as it wasn't formed correctly.

Finally though the day ended and they returned to Kakashi. The next day all four teams meet up in the morning. "So who did you think was the best sensei?" Kakashi asked, getting straight to the point.

"Is that really even a question?"

"The answers obvious isn't it?"

"Hn."

Kakashi gave a nod and his eye grin turned frightening as he turned to the other jounin, "Well Kurenai, does that satisfy your curiosity?" The air darkened a bit.

"They didn't even answer the question," she protested.

Madara rolled his eyes.

"We obviously prefer Kakashi, he gives the best training," Sasuke spoke crossing his arms.

The three genin looked at each other and then their sensei, "How about your teams train with us today? Since we saw how you all trained it's only fair," Sakura said smiling at them all.

"What an excellent idea!" Gai said with a nod.

Asuma and Kurenai were not so eager to send their students to train with Kakashi. "It's not like they will come under any real harm, a few cuts and bruises, but that's it," Sakura said trying to reassure them.

Kakashi sighed loudly, causing his students to instantly fall silent. "Listen you forced my team to waste three days of training by going through this whole farce. Now I will be taking your teams and training them. Understand?" As the Akuma spoke the air continually got darker, and his visible eye seemed to glow as the air became charged with electricity.

Kurenai and Asuma shuddered. "Fine."

With the agreement Akuma-sensei returned to normal and gave his eye smile, "Good, come along brats. I get to show you what _real_ training is like."

"Is your sensei bipolar or something?" Kiba muttered.

"Yes," The three answered with a deadpan. Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "But, he's the best sensei and takes training seriously. Say sensei what will we be doing today?"

"Dodge. Although I want Naruto to provide some extra clones."

"Ohh.. good luck, you guys," Sakura said smirking at them, not that they could see it.

When they got to the training field there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared the other team realized that Sasuke and Sakura were gone, and only a bunch of Naruto clones were around, which meant the original must have disappeared.

Kakashi chuckled and the other genins shivered, "My students know me so well.. The game is simple, you run dodge, do whatever you must. I will be throwing pointy objects at you."

"!" The genin blinked in surprise as they heard a yelp of pain coming from inside the forest, sounding like Sasuke.

"Start running my little pincushions!" Kakashi cackled as he threw weapons.

The genin scattered and the Naruto clones started to hunt them down, helping Kakashi and his clones in injuring the students. By the end of the day there clothes were in tatters as they met up when the bell went off. They saw Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto there, cut a bit, but not as much.

What surprised them most was that the three were smiling, "We should play dodge more often," Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, I think I got a bit rusty," Naruto admitted rubbing his arm.

"Remember that Akuma-sensei wants to do the poison resistance training soon though."

The other two shuddered. "Did your abilities help you?" Sakura asked warily glancing at the other people.

"No," Sasuke muttered with a sigh.

Naruto smirked, and leaning to his teammates he whispered, "I managed to get him to trip at one point."

"Wow! Really?" Sakura asked eyes going wide.

Naruto nodded smugly. "T and M gave me some advice over the past couple of days." He whispered once more, so the other teams wouldn't hear him speaking about the spirits, even then he was hesitant to use there names.

"Lucky, how's the seal progressing."

"About 10%," Naruto replied with a sigh.

Finally Kakashi arrived carrying Hinata. "Alright you brats, I think that you were even worse than my team when I first got them, have you lot been training at all?"

Kiba bristled, "Of course we been training, but not in dodgin pointy objects from a crazy guy!"

"And what do you think enemies will be doing?" Kakashi retorted. Then he grinned and the sky darkened a bit, "Now it's time for an all out spar, minius my brats so i can see what each of you needs improvement in."

"Absolutely not." Kurenai spoke as she walked onto the training field.

Kakashi stared at her blankly a moment. "Fine, just remember not to _coddle_ your brats too much," He said with a pointed stare.

She glared at him and left with her team. Hinata having woken up.

"Well Asuma, may I test your team?" Kakashi asked looking towards the man.

Asuma sweatdropped, "Maybe some other time, I think that they are to worn out right now…"

"Gai?"

"Sure!" The jounin agreed.

Kakashi nodded and tested the students.

"Tenten, for a student training under Konoha's taijutsu master, yours is pathetic. Even worse than my students. Also as you saw your weapons are useless against someone with a wide range wind jutsu, figure out some other attack or pick up some ninjutsu's."

"Neji, your clan techniques are spot on," Neji smirked at this, "Which makes it easy to predict what your going to do, add some new taijutsu moves to it, and learn some ninjutsu's. Your eyes may be safe from genjutsu's but that doesn't mean your other senses are."

"Lee, your taijutsu is coming along nicely, but I would suggest learning how to use a weapon, also your chakra might not allow you to do ninjutsu or genjutsu, but you can pick up the more subtle ninja arts, learn how to read your opponents, train yourself to see openings. I know Gai has been training you on it a bit, but I think you should focus on that."

Kakashi told them, trying not to go into Akuma mode as his students often called his more vicious side. He like Gai and his team and wanted to keep that friendship. Kakashi looked towards Gai who was giving him a large smile and a thumbs up. He just gave a nod in response.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, and Kakashi just chuckled. Now it was time for some proper payback for what Kurenai has been doing. The only obstacle in his way would be if the Hokage agreed to his plan or not.

* * *

 **A/n: Here is another chapter of Akuma-Sensei! I would like to recommend Kakashi's Mini-Me, by TheRiku260. It's a hilarious story with a cool Kakashi.**


End file.
